The Muse, The Sparrow And The Waller
by PineappleIce
Summary: Jack Sparrow, an evil pirate, a pretty rich girl and a fight for freedom. How will it end? FINISHED
1. The Follower

Okay, so maybe she was being stupid. After all, she had had some champagne back at the party... but not that much. And yet Miss Tara Waller was sure that she could hear heavy boots following her down the dark alley.  
All of the shops were shut; she would have liked to have hidden in one of them. It was a good two-mile walk to her manor, and she was beginning to regret deciding to walk home at night. The footsteps were growing louder... or perhaps that was her imagination. Maybe the alcohol was beginning to kick in... she had been fine at the party.  
She saw light at the end of the alley... the blacksmiths, perhaps? She would have liked to be saved by that William Turner... a fine man, despite his lowness and commonness. She could never marry him, but he sometimes played on her thoughts. She had heard he was going with Elizabeth Swann, the governor's daughter. She had never really liked Elizabeth, she spent too much time with commoners and Tara had even heard that she had spent some time with pirates.  
The light wasn't coming from the blacksmiths, but from the Rusty Nail Inn. Of course, it was hardly a safe place for a young woman of distinction and class such as Tara, but it was a safer place than out here with someone following her. So she pushed open the door and stepped into the smoky, hot, smelly bar.  
It was pretty empty, save for the disgruntled-looking barman standing behind the counter and a group of dirty young men sitting in a dark corner playing cards. It certainly was not Tara's type of place. However, she went to the counter. There was a row of grimy mirrors behind the counter and Tara saw her reflection.  
She was not a devastatingly gorgeous girl, nor was she ugly. She had almond-shaped hazel eyes and long dark hair, which was currently curled up on top of her head so that the full beauty of her heavy green gown could be seen. She was very dark-skinned, half English, half Spanish. Her mother, a fair English woman, had married a dark Spanish sailor. He was very rich. However, soon after Tara's birth, her mother had been slaughtered by pirates.  
"Can I have a glass of water?" she asked politely.  
The barman looked as though he had never been asked for a glass of water before. However, he poured some into a greasy glass and Tara sat at a table beside the door, trying to decide what to do.  
Suddenly the door opened and a dark shape swept past her, smelling of must and... rum.  
Something scared her; she sat still a moment, then she looked around to see where he had gone. She saw him, crouched over a table in the darkest corner so she couldn't see him. The only part of him in the light was a large boot... surely the one of her follower. She'd never seen such boots: they were absolutely huge.  
Pirate boots.  
Her breath caught in her throat. She realised that whenever she left, he would follow and kidnap her... unless she waited all night so that he would give up.  
She was sure that he was watching her. The barman poured some dark liquid into a glass and carried it over to the pirate. Tara was petrified. She felt like crying, whilst in her head she was thinking of how many ways she knew to attack someone... she wasn't armed, so she was already in out of her depth; surely the pirate had a sword and gun... who knew how many people he had killed?  
Time ticked slowly past... the pirate didn't move. The card men left. The barman arranged his glasses five different ways... and yet the pirate didn't move. He was playing with her, idly watching her fear from afar.  
Then, suddenly, Tara rose. She was tired of sitting around. She opened the door and walked out into the alley. The full moon gleamed eerily above. Tara walked along the alley quickly.  
All too soon, she heard the pirate's heavy boots.  
She abandoned reason entirely and ran... ran towards the docks. She didn't know why. She thought there might be Navy officers down there who could help her.  
It was dark and gloomy on the dock. There was nobody about. Still, at least she had lost the pirate. She sat down unhappily on a rock.  
Suddenly she heard the metallic sound of a sword being drawn, and she felt cold steel on her neck.  
"Hello, Miss Waller."  
The man stepped in front of her. He was tall and skinny. His hair was long and blonde and his features looked oddly warped in the moonlight... but his boots...  
They weren't big and loud.  
This wasn't the pirate who had been following her.  
But it certainly was a pirate.  
"Please," she whimpered.  
He lowered the sword- and slapped her hard across the face.  
She fell off her rock, and landed face-down on the floor.  
"Now that's just mean, savvy?" asked another voice, gruff and drunken.  
Tara looked up. A man was standing on her rock.  
The weirdest man she had ever seen. 


	2. Jack Sparrow

He was wearing a white shirt, a leather waistcoat, a red scarf around his waist. He wore a long overcoat, and trousers tucked into...  
The boots.  
His hair was dark and tatted, with various charms tied in. He had a beard in two parts, a moustache and even in the moonlight you could tell he was young, though his skin was dark and worn with too much sun. But the strangest things were his eyes. They were chocolate brown, and edged with lots of kohl. He wore a red bandana and a three-sided hat.  
"Oh, Sparrow, get lost," the blonde pirate said acidly.  
Sparrow? Tara thought quickly... this must be Jack Sparrow... she had heard the stories... she didn't want to be saved by this man.  
Sparrow had drawn his sword. "Listen, Pickle, Muse isn't getting this one, savvy?"  
They faced each other for a minute. Then they clashed swords. Tara saw her opportunity. Soon the pirates were in fully-fledged sword-fighting mode and completely ignoring her. She crawled forwards.  
"Aagghh!"  
She rolled on her back in time to see Sparrow hurtling through the air towards her. He landed on top of her.  
"Don't think so, luv," he breathed.  
His eyes were an inch above hers. She grabbed a rock and smacked him over the head with it. He collapsed, and Tara pushed him off her. Pickle grabbed her. She realised what she had done.  
"Get off me!" shouted Tara, as Pickle dragged her towards one of two ships floating just offshore. "Sparrow! Sparrow, I'm sorry! Please!"  
Sparrow lay still and lifeless. Pickle dragged her to the ship.  
*  
It was morning when Tara suddenly jerked back into reality. She had spent the night in a cell below the Tortured Thor, in a panic about what was going to happen to her. But now it was morning. She felt the sea below her and she felt too sick to move.  
The door opened. A young, clean-shaven man stood there, his pistol out.  
"Good morning, Tara," he said brightly.  
"It's Miss Waller," said Tara coldly.  
"Ah, of course, the prim and proper Miss Waller... you look most like your father, girl..."  
Tara looked at his dark eyes. "You know my father?"  
  
"Yes," said he. "Your father... is not as... straight as you might like to think."  
"What are you getting at?" asked Tara in a tiny voice.  
"Mr Waller... is none other than the infamous pirate Aggressor. It was he who killed your mother. It was he who stole thousands of pounds from me. And it is you who will repay that debt."  
Tara paled. Pickle entered.  
"Captain Muse, sir," said Pickle, "the Pearl is gaining on us."  
"Sparrow wants her for the ransom," said Muse. "He's been watching her for months. He planned to take her last night and we slipped in perfectly... I dare say he's annoyed."  
"Shall we prepare to fight?" asked Pickle.  
Muse shook his head. "Sparrow is too good. But he wants Waller... we can hold her to ransom."  
Tara paled even more. "No, please..."  
Muse pointed his pistol at her. "Do shut up. I don't have the patience for poor little rich girls."  
Just then, Tara heard something heavy above her drop onto deck. A familiar voice floated downstairs.  
"It's over, Muse. I'm taking the girl, savvy?"  
  
&&&&&  
  
You like? Good, please review. Cookies for all who do. Jack: Er... Me: What? Jack: We sort of... ate the cookies. Me: WHAT?! Jack: It wasn't just me... it was... Will too. Me: Oh, yeah, right.  
  
Okay, so thanks to everyone who reviews *eyes Jack evilly*.  
  
Jack: What?  
  
Me: I'm going to make Muse make you a eunuch in the next chapter. Jack: Agh! Please review, she might change her mind! 


	3. Money, Murder, Something Else

It was Jack Sparrow.  
Muse looked angrily up. Pickle drew his sword.  
"Pickle, go up and greet Sparrow," said Muse. "Let him know that we are holding Miss Waller down here and if he wants her he will have to pay... 5000 gold coins."  
Pickle nodded and walked off.  
"You will sell me?" asked Tara. "What about your revenge?"  
"Believe me, by handing you over to that drunken lunatic, I am exacting a much more terrible revenge on you," Muse smiled evilly.  
Tara thought she would faint with fear. She had heard things about Sparrow... he was a terrible man... who knew what he would do to her?  
She heard footsteps coming down, and then the door flew open. Jack Sparrow stood there, holding a huge bag.  
"Sparrow," said Muse slowly.  
"It's Captain Sparrow," said Sparrow.  
He dropped the bag on the floor. Gold coins fell out.  
"There," he said. "Hand over the girl."  
Muse grinned wickedly. He grabbed the money and walked off, calling over his shoulder, "She's all yours, Sparrow."  
Tara stared at Jack Sparrow.  
"Er... what?" asked Sparrow. "Do I have food on my face or something?"  
Tara forced herself to speak, "No," she whispered.  
He took a step towards her. She screamed.  
"I get that a lot," he said thoughtfully.  
Then he grabbed her and tied her hands together with a piece of rope. She screamed again. Sparrow sighed.  
"You might as well shut up, no one round here's going to save you, savvy?"  
Tara fell silent. Sparrow picked her up and carried her up onto the deck. Beside, a large, grand ship floated. Sparrow took her onto this ship and into a small cabin. He dumped her on the bed.  
"This is my cabin, savvy?" said Sparrow. "Ye can stay in here. Probably safer than sleeping in the crew's room."  
Tara blushed. Sparrow grinned wickedly.  
"What do you want with me?" asked Tara.  
He scratched his goatee thoughtfully. "I'm a pirate. Stupid question, really."  
"No it isn't," replied Tara. "You might want money, you might want to murder, you might want to..."  
She blushed again.  
"Money," said Sparrow quickly. "I'm holding ye to ransom, savvy?"  
Then he walked out. 


	4. And this is rum

Tara lay alone for an hour, her thoughts on escaping. But how could she escape? She was in the middle of the ocean and besides, Sparrow was bound to catch her. She was very uncomfortable on his bed, especially with her hands tied together.  
Sparrow walked in again. "Here."  
He offered her a glass of suspiciously dark liquid.  
"Sparrow," she said. "Firstly, my hands are tied together so I can't possibly drink, and secondly, what is that?"  
Sparrow scowled. "It's Captain Sparrow. And this is rum."  
"I don't drink," she said.  
"I saw that at the Inn."  
"So offering me rum is a waste of time."  
He shrugged. "At least I tried."  
  
He left again. Tara began to cry. She hated the sea, pirates, The Black Pearl... but most of all she hated Jack Sparrow. She wriggled off the bed and looked for something to cut her bonds with... there was a sharp cutlass hanging off a table.  
She walked over and sliced the rope on the cutlass. Then she looked around. There was certainly no way off this ship. Her father would have to pay to have her released.  
"Sparrow isn't getting a shilling!" she hissed.  
She could only think of one way to achieve this- she had to die.  
It was a sad reality, but Jack Sparrow was not going to get any money out of her. She was going to throw herself into the sea... it might be quick... it might even be painless...  
She pushed on the door. Locked, of course. She kicked the door open, and it collided with someone outside.  
Jack Sparrow fell to the floor, unconscious.  
Tara stepped over his body and walked to the side of the ship. She climbed up on the side and looked into the clear blue water speeding past below.  
This was it.  
Freedom.  
Of course, she would be dead, but it was surely better than being alive on this ship.  
"Tara!"  
  
Someone jumped on her, his arms wrapped around her shoulders. Tara overbalanced.  
She and Jack Sparrow fell into the cold, clear water.  
  
&&&  
  
And there are the next two chapters, ready for your reviewing pleasure *hint, hint*. Next chapter coming soon! 


	5. Anamaria

Thanks for the reviews- keep 'em coming! I know this isn't too exciting up to now, but the ending is coming up, in a few chapters.  
  
****  
  
For a moment it was pure bliss- floating in cool, clean, fresh water, life blurring away.  
Tara saw Sparrow swim past and grab her arm, but to no avail. She shook him off and let herself float down.  
Soon Sparrow was back, an arm fixed firmly around her shoulders. She struggled, but he was so much stronger, and he pulled her up. They broke the surface of the water, and Sparrow stared at her, his hands on her slender shoulders.  
"What were you thinking?" he asked, in a more shaken than angry voice.  
"I figured that if I were dead, you could claim no money out of my father."  
Jack Sparrow raised an eyebrow. "Clever. But you forgot one very important thing, luv."  
"I'm not your 'luv'," Tara said heatedly. "What did I forget?"  
He grinned, revealing his golden teeth. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."  
Tara glared at him, angry. "What difference does that make?"  
"I would have pretended you were alive. He would never have known the difference."  
Tara slapped him. He turned his head with the impact, his beads clicking almost comically.  
"Get back on the ship," he growled, pushing her aboard.  
She climbed over the side and stood angrily, looking at the crew. Sparrow climbed over.  
"The question is," he said, touching his red cheek lightly, "what do I do with ye now?"  
"Ye could just take me home," she retorted sharply. Then she clapped a hand over her mouth, shocked and angry at herself for allowing pirate language to leave her mouth. She vowed silently to never say 'ye' again.  
Sparrow chortled. "Ye? Are we being a bad influence, Tara?"  
"It's Miss Waller to you," she said. She had never lost her temper like this, been so angry that she was not afraid of a man she should almost certainly be petrified of.  
"Aye, 'tis that," Sparrow replied indifferently, sounding bored with the conversation.  
They faced each other, Tara gradually finding her anger replaced with terror. Sparrow's chocolate eyes were dark with what she was sure was fury.  
"Jack Sparrow," said a female voice sleekly from behind me.  
Tara turned to see a tall, dark woman. She was clearly a pirate, her once good looks moulded into a hard face by the life she lived. She was dressed very differently to Jack, who dressed very wildly, almost flamboyantly. This woman was dressed in plain clothes in pale colours, which made her skin look even darker.  
"Anamaria," Sparrow said coolly.  
"Jack, I do hope you aren't taking unfair advantage of Miss Waller," said Anamaria harshly.  
He turned slightly pale. "Would I do that?" he slurred, looking cockily at Tara.  
"I'm serious, Jack," said Anamaria steadily. "You lay a finger on her, I take a rusty knife to your... effects."  
Jack Sparrow scowled and stomped off, muttering loudly about rebellious captives and wayward crewmates. Tara looked at Anamaria.  
"Um... thanks," said Tara, feeling warmth towards this pirate.  
"It's okay," said Anamaria, shrugging. "I better go after Jack and apologise... I was a little short with him."  
  
She walked off. Tara followed behind, careful to keep in the shadows. Anamaria went into Sparrow's cabin and shut the door behind her. Tara pressed her ear against the door.  
"Jack?" Anamaria asked tentatively.  
There was a tense pause. "Anamaria."  
"I know I was a little short with you..."  
"A little short?!" Jack was shouting. "You forget that I am the bloody captain, NOT YOU!"  
"Oh, grow up, Jack."  
"See?! I give you practically free reign on this bloody ship and you... you had no right to do that!"  
The crew had all turned to stare. Jack Sparrow was not bothering to keep his voice down.  
"Jack, we've been friends forever."  
"I'm still the captain," Jack said softly, so that Tara had to lean even closer to hear him.  
"I just want you to leave the Waller girl alone."  
Tara could hear the smile in his voice as he answered. "I will... but I doubt if she'll be able to stay away from me!"  
  
****  
  
There it is folks, ready for your R&R pleasure. Next chapter, coming soon. 


	6. Mixed Emotions

Tara had taken to sitting at the back of the deck, hidden from view behind a pile of white sails. Several days had passed and yet she still hadn't moved.  
Nobody on the ship seemed to care, save for Anamaria, who appeared to have taken pity on Tara. Anamaria came to see her once a day, offering chunks of bread, scraps from the table and a flagon of water. She usually did this in silence, but on the fifth evening, Tara spoke, her voice croaky and rough.  
"Anamaria, how's Sparrow?"  
Tara was surprised at herself for asking, even more surprised to find that she actually cared. Anamaria raised her eyebrows, though she obviously didn't read into the question.  
"Drunk," she shrugged.  
"I mean, after you shouted at him..."  
Anamaria sighed. "Not so great. I've never seen him so morose, and we've been friends since... well, longer than I care to remember."  
She pushed the pile of sails to one side, and Tara found that she had a clear view of Sparrow. He was leaning against the wheel glumly, his face sad, his eyes dark, and looking limp and sad.  
"It's all my fault," said Tara softly.  
Anamaria shrugged. "Don't worry. He'll snap out of it. There's some rum in the brig."  
Anamaria left, leaving Tara with her confused thoughts. She nibbled some bread, but found that the great emptiness inside of her could not be filled with food. She stared at the Captain. He looked so pitiful that her heart might bleed. She couldn't understand her feelings for this man... he was evil, he had kidnapped her... and yet she liked him... didn't she?  
The deck was empty. She and Sparrow were the only ones out... the Sun was sinking, making the sky orange and pink.  
She stood up and walked to the wheel. Sparrow didn't even look at her.  
"Jack Sparrow," she said.  
"It's Captain Jack Sparrow." He sounded vacant, not full of zest and pride as usual, and he still didn't look at Tara.  
"Yes, right," said Tara quickly. "Have you- er- received my ransom yet?"  
"If I had you wouldn't still be here, would you?"  
Tara looked stubbornly at the deck. "I'm... um... sorry."  
She could feel his chocolate eyes on her now, even though she didn't dare look up.  
"For what, Miss Waller?" he asked in an amused voice.  
"For getting you into trouble with Anamaria," she replied, trying to sound as bitter as possible, and failing most dismally.  
"Consider yerself forgiven," he snickered.  
Tara looked up. He was back to staring straight ahead, smiling vaguely.  
"Not," she continued, feeling irritated that he was taking this as a joke, "that I don't think you deserved it, Mr Sparrow."  
He rolled his eyes. "It's Captain. Captain Sparrow. Yer not a very fast learner."  
"I don't think that's a fair comment," said Tara sulkily.  
Sparrow grinned. "Nah, probably not. Anyhow, what were ye saying... I deserved it, did I?"  
"Yes, you did," Tara snapped.  
"Ye think I take advantage of women?" he asked.  
Tara rolled her own eyes. "You're a pirate."  
"Damn correct."  
"So... pirates take advantage of women," said Tara.  
"Have you any proof of that?" Sparrow mocked.  
Tara fell silent, speechless for once.  
"Would ye prefer it if I did take advantage of ye, just so ye could prove yer belief?" he asked taking a step towards her.  
She glared. "I came up here feeling sorry for you, Sparrow."  
And she stormed off. Sparrow's voice carried behind her.  
"It's Captain!" 


	7. Anamaria's Journal

Tara slept in the corner behind the sails that night.  
She woke up early, and saw something dark above her... she squinted, and two chocolate brown eyes framed with kohl swam into vision.  
She was shocked by his closeness, and she opened her mouth to scream. Sparrow pressed his grubby hand over her lips.  
"None o' that. Ye don't want Anamaria coming up, do ye?"  
Tara bit his finger.  
It was he who screamed as his hand fell away from her face and into his lap where he cradled it. Tara screamed too. Sparrow dived on top of her, trying to keep her quiet. They fought for a moment, Tara screaming every time she could. It ended quite comically with them falling off the high deck to the lower part some inches below. Sparrow rolled away from her.  
"What is going on?" asked Anamaria, appearing.  
"Miserable wench..." muttered Jack, earning a kick in the side from Anamaria.  
"I warned you," snarled Anamaria.  
Tara stood up and ran off. She found herself where she had started, in Sparrow's cabin. She locked the door behind her and sat on the bed. It clearly had not been slept in.  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Tara?" asked Anamaria's voice. "Ye in here?"  
She walked away. Tara breathed a sigh of relief, until the door burst open and Sparrow stood there, smiling.  
"That door hasn't locked since ye kicked it open," he said. "Ironic, eh?"  
Tara stared sadly at him, her hazel eyes filled with apprehension.  
"Why are ye so terrified of me?" he asked.  
Tara laughed harshly. "You kidnapped me."  
He sighed.  
"Why can't you just let me go?" she begged.  
"Do you really want to go?"  
His question caught her off guard.  
"I.... what?"  
Sparrow stood there, still and silent for maybe ten seconds. Then he fell face down, revealing Anamaria standing behind him, holding a bottle of rum she had clearly smashed over his head.  
"Bastard," she said grimly.  
"Can I stay in your cabin?" asked Tara. "I just want to be safe."  
Anamaria nodded. She led the way to a smaller cabin on the other side of the ship. She handed Tara some clothes, a shirt and baggy trousers.  
"Change into them," she said. "You'll be better for it."  
  
Anamaria left and Tara changed into the clothes, amazed at their comfort. She pulled out her hair pins, allowing it to stream down her back. Then she looked around the cabin. Swords littered the floor. They were stored in baskets and boxes under the bed. Anamaria was clearly a sword fanatic.  
There was a small desk beside the bed; on top there was a small notebook. On closer inspection, Tara discovered it was a journal, written in Anamaria's neat print. Flicking through it, Tara saw details of her own arrival... earlier than that, talk of a vicious plot by Jack, as Anamaria called him...  
It was most interesting reading. Tara discovered that Anamaria had experienced the same mixed feelings about Sparrow as she did... and that Anamaria was not over them yet.  
Feeling strangely bitter towards Anamaria, Tara closed the notebook and opened the drawer. A small knife, a handkerchief, a bottle of cologne, a small diamond... Tara emptied the contents out onto the desk and discovered the false bottom she had been looking for... Elizabeth Swann had talked of one of these... Tara pulled the bottom out and saw the contents beneath.  
A small lump of gold on a string, and two folded sheets of paper looked up at her. She picked up the small lump of gold first, initially mistaking it for just that. She held it up to her eyes, and saw what it really was. It was indeed gold, but it was carved into the shape of a sparrow... Sparrow... Jack Sparrow.  
What was Anamaria doing with this?  
She placed it on the desk, and pulled out the papers, hoping they would cast some light on the matter. The first one she unfolded was yellowing with age. Black scrawl covered the page.  
Sighing, Tara began to read.  
  
***  
  
Muahahaha, cliff-hanger. Not a very good one mind, you can probably guess who the letter is from, and what it says... or maybe not... I don't know. Anyway, please review this, you'll make my day. More coming soon, I promise! I've written five more chapters for this... I'd like to get some reviews before I put them up :-D. 


	8. C'est le Capitaine Jack Sparrow

_Dearest Ana,_

_I can't begin to put into words what I feel for you, my love. Know that I will always love you._

_You must have realised that between us, things could never have worked. I mean, think about it… a bloody  pirate and a meek lady… that's not to say I didn't want it to. We had fun together, didn't we? These last six months have been really swell, but maybe it was better when we were just friends… after all, it had been like that for years before we messed it up._

_I remember the first time I saw you, on those docks when you were thirteen, and when I was a cabin boy… I don't know why I came over to you… I just had to. You looked so pretty. I was quite amazed when we hit it off straight away. You know I always came to see you when I was in __Nassau__Port.___

_The years passed really quickly and I became a Captain of the most feared ship in the __Spanish Main__. You grew into a stunning, gorgeous, fine young woman. Against all odds our friendship lasted. Then, on that wet night when you snuck away with me to the __Pearl__, I felt something else for you. Yes, I was keen on you… perhaps my mistake was hiding that emotion._

_Then, on that drunken night in __Tortuga__, the one when we kissed, I have to admit I had fallen for you. You were so lusty in your looks and mind._

_When you agreed to get together with me I don't think I've ever been so happy. But I see now it was a mistake. I love you, and you care for me, but I am going on a dangerous trip to the Isle De Muerta. I can't risk your life. So I leave you here in __Tortuga__, with this letter and my golden sparrow. I'm going to the __Pearl__ now, and I'll be gone by the time you awake, my love._

_I know what you are thinking… will I always love you? Will I go with other women? I can't answer that right now. I don't know. I can't stop my feelings. I only wish that things had been a little different, so that we could have married. But I'm not like that… and it really isn't you, it's me. I'm a pirate, and we don't do things that way._

_Maybe we'll meet in another time, another place, so that it will work. I really do love you, and I know I will come to regret this decision. But I can't risk you._

_Je__ vous aurais aimé à jamais, si seulement le sort aurait permis il._

_Don't dwell on me, Ana. Find someone and marry them. Be happy._

_Always yours,_

_Captain Jack Sparrow_

_C'est__ le Capitaine Jack Sparrow_


	9. Helpless

Tara stared at the letter. So that was the story behind Anamaria and Jack's 'friendship'... but it didn't explain why Anamaria became a pirate and joined Sparrow again. Had she forgiven him? It didn't seem like it, it seemed more like she was following him about.  
Still, at least it proved that Jack Sparrow was somewhere near human... he had feelings and consideration.  
The thing which most surprised her was the French... she didn't know too much, but it looked fairly accurate to her. She roughly translated the first bit into something to do with loving forever if fate would have allowed it. The bottom bit made her smile... 'its captain Jack Sparrow'. Maybe that was the way he always finished his letters. She still could believe that Jack Sparrow knew French... she had assumed that because he was a pirate he was stupid.  
Tara picked up the other sheet of paper; it was thicker, paler and newer. She unfolded it, and saw that Anamaria had written a few sentences on it.  
  
Dear Jack  
  
I was heartbroken when you left me in Tortuga many years ago. I was determined to find you again, so I became a pirate and waited. You came once, and stole my boat, but you didn't see me. Then you came again, and took me on board. I still lov  
  
It was dated the day Tara had been kidnapped. Anamaria obviously hadn't finished writing it, but Tara felt like crying when she saw it. Tara thought that she was falling for Jack, but she could never have anything with him if Anamaria still loved him.  
Unexpectedly, the door opened. Tara looked guiltily up, praying it wasn't Anamaria.  
It wasn't.  
It was Jack Sparrow.  
"Who appointed you ship detective?" he asked, closing the door.  
Tara could think of nothing to say. She couldn't scream for Anamaria, because if Anamaria came in she would see that Tara had been going through her things. Sparrow had Tara right where he wanted her- helpless.  
"So now ye know," said Sparrow, looking at his golden sparrow.  
"You didn't tell me you left her," said Tara.  
"That's because it was none of yer business," said Sparrow. "But how do ye know that?"  
"Your letter, of course."  
He raised his eyebrows. "She kept that? Women..."  
Tara realised that Sparrow probably didn't know of Anamaria's feelings for him, so she stepped tactfully in front of Ana's letter.  
"What she did to me really hurt," said Sparrow, rubbing his head where Ana had hit him.  
"Seems to me you hurt her a lot more when you left her in Tortuga."  
"Listen, she forgave me for that; I think ye need to," said Sparrow.  
Tara's lips twitched with the longing to tell him the truth, but she couldn't betray her friend. Friend? She had never thought of Ana like that before.  
Sparrow took a step closer.  
"Anyway, why were ye going through her things?"  
"I was... looking for a bandana for me head," she said, amazed at how much like a pirate she sounded there.  
Sparrow grinned. "Yer a hopeless liar, savvy?"  
"I-I've been meaning to ask you," said Tara. "What were you doing this morning when I woke up?"  
His chocolate eyes darted around. "I came to offer you some new clothes. Seems Ana did that for me now."  
"Why were you on top of me?" asked Tara fretfully.  
He raised his eyebrows. "I thought ye were dead," he said, laughing in a very fake way. "Don't ye go getting the wrong idea, savvy?"  
"Savvy, Jack Sparrow."  
"Hey, what be that?" asked Jack, spotting the letter behind Tara and not noticing her not calling him 'captain'.  
"Nothing," said Tara, but Sparrow had already picked it up.  
He read it quickly. "Wow," he muttered.  
Then he raised his eyes to Tara's. "Ye should have left her things alone, girl."  
He looked strange, almost sad. He sighed and walked out, leaving a shocked Tara to clear up. 


	10. A Knockback From Jack

Tara had been lying on Ana's bed for some time when Ana herself walked in.  
"Sleepy?" asked Ana, opening her drawer where Tara had replaced everything neatly.  
"A little bit," said Tara, watching Ana pull out her knife and slip it into her belt. "Why do you need that?"  
"I'm goin' to see Jack, ain't I?" said Ana.  
Ana left. Tara waited for a few seconds, then followed behind quietly. She went up onto the platform where the wheel was. Ana and Jack were sitting underneath.  
"Had a good day?" asked Jack nervously.  
"Yeah, fine, you?" asked Ana.  
Tara paled with nervousness.  
"It was interesting."  
"Oh. Good."  
Jack cleared his throat. "Tara Waller-"  
"What were you doing on top of her this morning?" asked Ana, cutting across him.  
"Clothes..." said Jack vaguely. "No, see, the point is-"  
"I love watching the stars. Aren't they beautiful, Jack?"  
Tara knew that Ana was trying for the old 'not as beautiful as you' comment.  
"Yes, very," said Jack bluntly. "But, Ana-"  
"Have you ever seen anything as beautiful?" persisted Ana.  
"Ana, I know that you still love me."  
"I..." Ana seemed speechless.  
"That's why you're a pirate, isn't it?" asked Jack gently.  
Tara heard sobbing.  
"Oh, Jack," cried Ana.  
Jack sounded sympathetic. "I'll drop you off at Tortuga when we get there. You don't have to pretend any more."  
"Do-don't you want to be with me?" faltered Ana.  
"No."  
Tara crept away, back to Ana's cabin, where she lay on the bed. A few minutes later, Ana entered, sobbing. Tara felt startlingly responsible, and she stood up to hug Anamaria tightly. Neither of them spoke. 


	11. Gibbs In Turtleooga

When Ana had been put to bed, Tara went out onto deck and lay down, looking at the stars glittering like tiny jewels above her. Tears filled her eyes.  
The moon was most striking tonight, giant and dazzling in the inky black sky. It was reflected in Tara's large, vivid hazel eyes.  
"Don't ye just want to fill yer pockets with them?"  
Tara recognised Sparrow's voice behind her. She assumed he was talking about the stars. "I don't. That must be the pirate in you."  
He walked over to her and sat beside her, looking over her.  
"Your head is in the way of my vision of the stars," she said with seriousness.  
"As is yer head in the way of my vision o' the deck."  
Tara fought hard to hide her smile. "Anamaria is very upset."  
Jack sighed. He lay down beside her. "I know. But I wasn't gonna lie to her, Tara."  
"It's M-" she began.  
"Miss Waller, I know," said Sparrow. "She's leaving in Tortuga."  
  
"Why are we going there?"  
"To check if yer ransom has been delivered yet."  
Tara had almost forgotten that she was not on the ship voluntarily. "Oh. I see, Jack Sparrow."  
"It's C-"  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, yes," she said.  
"Maybe we can come ter an accord," said Sparrow. "If I can call ye Tara instead o' frigid Miss Waller, then ye can call me Jack instead of bloody Jack Sparrow... yer driving me bloody mad."  
"Okay... Jack."  
He sighed. "Life is bloody complicated since ye came aboard me ship."  
"I didn't come aboard," said Tara heatedly. "I was kidnapped from my last kidnappers."  
Jack snickered. "Muse would have murdered ye by now. Still, he isn't far behind us."  
"What?" asked Tara.  
"Muse sells his captives, then captures them again to get more money," said Jack. "Normally it ends with him killin' the captive..."  
Tara felt really scared. "You'll help me?"  
"I'll have to, if I want yer ransom."  
Silence fell. Tara felt secure next to Jack in a way she couldn't explain.  
"Ye want some rum?" asked Jack presently.  
"Um..."  
  
Jack produced two bottles. They sat up and Jack handed Tara a bottle. He opened his and took a deep swig.  
"I needed that; I was sobering up."  
Tara looked dubiously at her own bottle. "I don't know... I mean, I don't drink, Jack."  
Jack had drained practically half the bottle by now. "Relax."  
Tara opened her bottle carefully. "I'll have a mouthful."  
Ten minutes later, both Jack and Tara were absolutely legless.  
"So I says to him, I says, 'Gibbs, the only reason why ye don't like women is because ye used to be one!'" Jack laughed.  
Tara was crying with laughter. "Where's Gibbs now?"  
"In Turtleooga," slurred Jack. "I mean, Tortoiseuga..."  
"Who knows what you mean?" laughed Tara carelessly.  
"I don't," cracked Jack, and they burst into fits of drunken laughter.  
"Oh, Jack," said Tara.  
Jack tucked a strand of her long hair behind her ear. "Tara."  
Tara stared at the stars as Jack drained his bottle of rum.  
"Aren't the stars lovely tonight?" she asked absently.  
"Not as lovely as you," said Jack.  
He leaned closer to her, his eyes semi-closed, ready for the kiss...  
Tara fainted just as his lips brushed hers.  
Jack sighed, then lay down beside her, stroking her hair. 


	12. Jack's Scars

Tara's eyes flickered open. Two chocolate ones floated above her.  
"We've got to stop meeting like this," joked Jack, as Tara almost jumped out of her skin.  
Tara sat up, her head aching. "My head hurts."  
Jack grinned. "Hangover."  
Tara tried to piece together what had happened the day before. She remembered some letters, a golden sparrow... Ana had been crying... Jack had broken Ana's heart... then there had been rum...  
Tara screwed her face up. "I'm sorry for how I was last night, Mr Sparrow... I was emotional, and then I got drunk."  
"I thought we'd come ter that accord," said Jack. "Remember?"  
Tara concentrated. "Oh. Yes, the names."  
"And yeh've never been so sweet as ye were last night," said Jack, his eyes twinkling.  
Tara felt sick. "What... you mean... what happened last night?"  
"Ye don't remember?" pouted Jack in a mock hurt voice.  
Tara couldn't stand his teasing. She stood up and marched off to Ana's room.  
"Ana?" she asked, popping her head around the door.  
Ana was reading Jack's letter.  
"Oh, morning," she said vaguely.  
"Sleep well?" asked Tara.  
"I've slept better. Do you mind leaving me alone today? I just feel really sick," lied Ana.  
Tara forced a compassionate smile and left. She walked to Jack's cabin, figuring that she could wash her face in here.  
It was dark and tidy. Tara crossed to the bathroom and poured some cold water. She washed her face and attempted to tame her hair, trying to remember the night before. What on earth had happened?  
The door opened just then, and Jack walked in, wearing nothing but his trousers. His bandana was off. Tara took in the bullet scars on his tanned, muscular chest, the scars and tattoos on his arms and the big pirate brand on his forehead (normally hidden by the bandana) in one scared, sweeping glance. She realised how dangerous this man was. She kept forgetting.  
"Ah!" exclaimed Jack.  
He leapt back, trying to hide his scars and the brand unsuccessfully. He obviously didn't want anybody to see them. Tara decided to leave before something was said. She ran onto deck, and down into the brig, looking for the rum.  
It was in the corner, many barrels of it and even more bottles. Tara gathered up many bottles and carried them upstairs. She tossed them overboard. She did this several times, until all the bottles were gone, and she started on the barrels. She was onto her second barrel when Jack came down into the brig, fastening his shirt, his bandana back on.  
"Tara," he said.  
Tara picked up the barrel and carried it upstairs.  
"Yes?"  
  
"I just- what are you doing?!"  
Jack paled considerably as Tara heaved the barrel into the water. He ran to the side, saw that the water was dark with his rum, and that many bottles and barrels were floating there.  
"My rum!" he squawked.  
"What of it?"  
Tara had turned to go and fetch another barrel. Jack grabbed her wrist, his grip chillingly strong.  
"Why is the rum gone?" he asked, his face close to hers.  
"Because it is a vile drink that turns even a gentleman into a complete scoundrel," said Tara. "You refused to tell me what happened last night. I blame the rum for everything."  
"But why is the rum gone?"  
Tara sighed and wrenched her wrist from his hand. She marched to the stairs when she heard a gun cock behind her. She froze.  
"Leave my rum, savvy?" warned Jack.  
Tara turned. "You can't guard it forever."  
She decided to continue walking, to see if Jack would shoot her. She moved across to the stairs.  
"You'll be sorry, Captain!" she called.  
"You accept me as captain, then?" he grumbled after her.  
Tara grabbed another barrel. Jack stood blocking her way to the stairs.  
"You may as well move," she snapped.  
His eyes fell on the pistol in his belt. His fingers reached for it, but Tara dropped the barrel and grabbed it before him. The barrel smashed. Tara pointed the pistol at Jack.  
"Yer not serious," said Jack. "Ye would never shoot me."  
Tara pushed past him, up onto deck, and pointed the pistol at the rum barrels in the water. Jack ran behind her. Tara shot the barrel nearest.  
"Wench," muttered Jack.  
Tara turned to him. His eyes were bright with rage. She had finally pushed him to real anger, and felt terrified under his gaze.  
"Yeh shouldn't have done that, savvy?" he said quietly. "What did I ever do ter ye?"  
Tara would have laughed if she hadn't been so scared. He had kidnapped her, got her drunk and god knows what else he planned to do.  
"I... I..."  
Jack spat into the sea. "Just leave me alone, eh?" he said aggressively.  
She didn't need telling twice. She ran down into the brig, and curled up into a little ball in the corner, sobbing and longing for home. She could see now why people referred to Jack as the terror of the seven seas. He was an intimidating, gruesome man and she would be kidding herself if she thought otherwise. Not only that, but Muse was after her.... But Jack was definitely the biggest problem.  
  
0*0*0*0*0  
  
There we are, five more chapters for you to review. Let me know if you'd like me to add Will... after all, Tara wanted to be saved by him at the beginning, right? Coming next, in Tortoiseuga... oops, I mean Tortuga... we aren't all as stupid as Jack.  
  
Jack: *looks resentfully from corner* No rum, and a wise-cracking authoress... what else can go wrong?  
  
Authoress: You're in love with Gibbs, the pessimistic pirate with sideburns.  
  
Jack: *screams* 


	13. Rosemary

Jack Sparrow was a man of amazingly hidden depth, a veiled compassion, and incredible patience.  
Except when it came to rum.  
Oh, how he loved rum, his friend of years, his only trusted friend, save maybe Gibbs.  
Why had Tara pushed him? Why had she attacked him using the only method that would rile him? Jack shook his head, the beads clicking in the way they did. He tried to focus on keeping the wheel steady, but somehow, Tara's scared little face kept swimming in front of him.  
He had really frightened her, he knew that. And he was not proud of it. Conceited as he might be of his daunting reputation, he did not scare women, as a rule.  
But she had dumped his rum... she must have known that it would irk him...  
Still, he told himself, there was still some rum in the brig.  
But he couldn't face going down there and seeing Tara.  
She was probably crying. Women always seemed to do that, especially where Jack was concerned. Anamaria was probably crying right now too...  
His thoughts went back to Tara. Maybe kidnapping her had been a bad idea. After all, they didn't need the money... luckily for Jack, none of his crew, maybe not even his trusted rum, knew the real reason why he had brought Tara Waller aboard... He felt as though he could trust Tara... she had even seen his scars.... He didn't show them to anyone... it had been by accident though...  
"Land ahoy!"  
The cry above brought Jack back to his senses, and he sighed.  
  
Tara had been down in the brig for hours when there was a terrible jerk. The ship has stopped. They must have reached Tortuga.  
Tara didn't want to move, but she had to say goodbye to Anamaria. So she stood up and walked unsteadily to the stairs. She went up and found that it was a cold night.  
She walked around to Anamaria's cabin. Anamaria was just coming out, looking red-eyed. She was clutching a bag of her things.  
"I'm leaving now," she said, still unaware that Tara already knew that.  
"Oh, Anamaria," said Tara.  
The pair of them walked in silence to the place where a plank had been set up leading onto the island. Jack was waiting at the top, looking sombre and also sober.  
"I'm sorry, Anamaria," he said.  
Anamaria faced him, and pressed his golden sparrow into his fingers. Tara stood to one side, feeling awkward.  
"Goodbye, Captain Sparrow," said Ana.  
She walked to the land. Tara followed, not looking at Jack. Tara hugged Ana.  
"I'll miss you," Tara said.  
Ana sighed. "Me too, my friend, me too."  
With these words, she disappeared into the night.  
Tara felt like crying. Jack had walked off the ship with his entire crew, and they moved along the street. Tara followed him. The streets were lined with dirty men and women in low-cut dresses. These women glared at Tara, as though afraid of new competition.  
Jack and most of his crew disappeared into a tavern. Tara decided to explore. Wishing she was armed, she walked off.  
The streets were all similar, and Tara received many glares as she passed the women. Finally she arrived at a small inn which looked somewhat more respectable than the rest. Feeling in the pocket of her shirt, she discovered that Anamaria had left some money in it, so she walked inside to get a drink.  
It was hot and dark inside. The inn was fairly empty, save for a few men drinking rum. The woman serving drinks had bright green eyes and curly red hair. She looked quite amiable, so Tara went over.  
"Can I have a drink please?" she asked.  
"What of?" asked the woman nicely.  
"Anything which isn't rum," sighed Tara.  
The woman smiled and poured a glass of water. Tara paid for her drink and sipped it.  
"Haven't seen you around these parts before," the woman said.  
"No, the ship I'm with just pulled in," said Tara, forgetting again that she wasn't with the Pearl of her own accord.  
The woman smiled, and offered Tara her hand. "Rosemary."  
Tara took it and shook it. "Tara."  
"So which ship would this be?" asked Rose, wiping the bar top.  
"The Black Pearl," said Tara.  
Rose made a funny choking noise.  
"What?" asked Tara.  
"I've been wanting a word with that Jack Sparrow," snarled Rose.  
"Captain Jack Sparrow," said Tara automatically.  
Rose looked at her thoughtfully. "Ye be mindful of him, Tara. Strange man."  
"I will," said Tara, not admitting how scared she was of Jack.  
"Where is he anyway?" asked Rose. "I've got a real bone to pick with him."  
"I don't know," said Tara. "Some tavern. What do you want with him?"  
Rose glared. "He stole three barrels of rum from me."  
"They're floating in the Spanish Main right now," said Tara.  
Rose raised her eyebrows. Then she sighed and wiped the counter some more. The door opened and in walked Jack Sparrow. He was looking at Tara, his eyes dark. Tara panicked, and remembered again that she wasn't armed.  
"Sparrow," said Rose haughtily, blocking his way.  
"Rosemary," he said with a big smile.  
Smack.  
Jack got a real good slap from Rose.  
Tara used this as a time to escape. Leaving Rose screaming blue murder at Jack, Tara crept into the street and ran off, completely oblivious to where she was going. 


	14. That's Not Very Nice

"Tara!"  
Jack was running after her. He was amazingly fast and Tara knew he would catch up with her. Thinking fast, she saw a wooden platform with a noose which had obviously originally been used for hanging, right in front of a wide river. Running onto the platform, she grabbed the noose and swung across the river.  
  
Jack watched Tara, amazement and respect growing in him. Escaping by swinging on the noose... he would have to use that one. It had just the right mixture of brilliance and madness. He ran onto the platform after her and swung over too.  
  
Tara found that she was in some more streets. Blast it, this island was ghastly. She looked around, wondering which way the sea was.  
"Hey!"  
She turned, expecting to see Jack, instead seeing a mean-looking man.  
"Excuse me," she said, edging away.  
She backed into another man.  
"Hello, luv," said the man. He had curly orange hair and eerie blue eyes.  
"What do you want?" asked Tara.  
"All your money would be good," said the first man.  
"You should be so bloody lucky," said Tara, feeling scared yet trying to hide this.  
"We got us a feisty one!" laughed the blue-eyed man.  
Tara thought she might faint with fear.  
"Hand over your money," said the first man, pulling out a small cutlass.  
"I have none," said Tara.  
"Are you a pirate?" asked the second man.  
"Aye," said Tara, wondering where he was going with this.  
"Who do ye sail with?" asked the first man.  
"J-J-Jack Sparrow," stammered Tara.  
This made them both laugh.  
"Just hand over the money," said the second man.  
The first man stuck his cutlass closer to Tara, so that the cold steel was pressing into her neck.  
"That's not very nice."  
The first man turned to see Captain Jack Sparrow, who promptly whacked him around the face with what looked suspiciously like a branch from a tree. The second man reached for Tara, who kicked him in the gut and ran back to the Pearl, leaving a very confused Jack standing looking at her fleeing back.  
"Women," he muttered, hitting the second man with what was indeed a branch.  
He decided to follow her. She might try to kill herself again. 


	15. Will Arrives And Jack Gets Another Slap

Tara was surprised at how safe she felt on the deserted ship. She walked to the side, and stared into the water, her thoughts mainly on Jack.  
She was beginning to remember things from last night. Rum, then a lot of silly laughter...  
  
~~~~~In Tara's Head~~~~~  
  
Tara stared at the stars as Jack drained his bottle of rum.  
"Aren't the stars lovely tonight?" she asked absently.  
"Not as lovely as you," said Jack.  
He leaned closer to her, his eyes semi-closed, ready for the kiss...  
Tara fainted just as his lips brushed hers.  
  
~~~~~End of Daydream~~~~~  
  
As the Tara in her head fainted, so did the real Tara. Her eyes closed, her head fell to her chest, and she slumped lifelessly over the side into the dark water.  
  
Jack was climbing onto the Pearl. He was going to talk to Tara. She wasn't going to get out of it. He had to tell her he was sorry. He had never been so sorry.  
Then he heard the loud splash of something hitting the water on the other side of the boat.  
"Tara!" he shouted.  
He ran around, stripping off his hat, coat and various other effects as he went. Then he saw the place where she had fallen, the water disturbed. He dived in.  
It was hard to see in the dark. No, scratch that, it was impossible to see. He just swam down, his arms stuck out in front of him, hoping to feel where Tara was. Finally he felt something long and soft- her hair.  
He gathered her up in his arms and lifted her to the surface. Her face looked so beautiful in the moonlight. Jack sighed and slowly climbed aboard, finding it difficult with Tara in his arms. He dropped her onto the deck, and knelt beside her. She was fine, still breathing, just out cold.  
"Jack!"  
Jack looked up into the face of the whelp, and he grinned.  
"William!" he exclaimed, standing up to hug his friend. "Everyone's favourite eunuch!"  
"I'm not like that, Jack," muttered Will, his eyes on Tara. "Who's that, Anamaria's replacement?"  
"Nah, that's Tara."  
"Tara who?" asked Will. He knew Miss Tara Waller from parties, so it just proved how much Tara's appearance had changed.  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Tara Waller."  
  
"Ah. Your captive."  
Jack nodded. "Did Waller send ye with the ransom?"  
"No- I came to find you myself. I just fancied a getaway."  
Jack nodded again. "Well, yer always welcome here. Though I warn ye, there's hardly any rum. Tara threw it over the side."  
"And so you tried to drown her?" asked Will, looking at Tara's wet form.  
"Course not!" exclaimed Jack. "She just fainted and fell over."  
Will raised his eyebrows. "Where shall I sleep?"  
"In the brig, if it's not too much trouble," said Jack. "We're a bit squashed at the moment."  
Will nodded and walked off to place his things in the brig. Jack knelt back down beside Tara, who was apparently coming around.  
"It's alright," Jack whispered.  
She opened her hazel eyes slowly, and saw the chocolate ones yet again.  
  
Tara let out a scream which could wake the dead. Jack panicked, and placed his hand over her mouth.  
"Don't you dare bloody bite me," he said.  
She glared up at him. He slowly removed his hand. Then he leaned in very close, his rummy breath on her face.  
"What are you doing?" asked Tara.  
Jack looked confused. "Isn't it obvious?"  
  
Tara slapped him- hard. He turned his head, pain searing through it.  
"Mr Sparrow," she said. "I am not one of those women who falls into the arms of the person who saved her- especially when it was his fault in the first place."  
Jack scratched his head. "Eh?"  
"I'm going to sleep in Anamaria's room, Mr Sparrow," said Tara haughtily, standing up and stalking off, leaving a very confused and irritated Jack Sparrow.  
"It's Captain Sparrow!" he called. "Why does nobody get it?"  
  
*0*0*0*0*0  
  
There you have it, a biiig update of... I think... 7 chapters? I'm on a roll! Woot! Sadly the story is not even at the halfway mark yet, I think. I was going to stop writing this ages ago but I like this story a lot so I gave it a better plot... anyway, thanks for the reviews, they make my day! Keep them coming. I think it will be one chapter updates from now on.... I'm trying for more reviews... anyway, next chapter: We Don't Want The Rum, Savvy? It should be up tomorrow. 


	16. We Don't Want The Rum, Savvy?

Thanks for the reviews! You guys are super! Sorry it's taken me so long with this chapter, my computer broke and then my internet too... Anyway, here it is...  
  
*0*0*0*0*0*0  
  
Tara awoke the next morning, warm and comfortable under Anamaria's duvet. She hardly dared open her eyes because she was so used to seeing Jack's above her in the mornings.  
Today, however, he was not here.  
Tara felt strangely distressed by this in a way she couldn't quite explain. She lay in bed a while, trying to put her finger on her true feelings for Jack. She could think of twenty reasons to hate him- then twenty more to like him. She felt strange in her heart about him... but she could not believe that she was falling in love with a pirate. Perhaps it was lust, brought on by the appeal of things she could never have; after all, her father would faint if she suggested marrying the infamous Jack Sparrow.  
She climbed out of bed and looked for her shoes. She had always had a thing with shoes, she was always losing them. She found a note on the desk, which read:  
  
Dear Tara, I have left you some clothes and shoes in my bathroom. May God be with you. Anamaria  
  
Tara went into the bathroom. It was much like Jack's. There was a small woven basket beneath the table, and on closer inspection, Tara found inside of it: a tight white shirt, a pair of baggy black trousers, a corset, a somewhat frayed hat, and two dresses. The first was white, with a high-collar and many ruffles, and it was indeed beautiful. The second was much more interesting- a lower layer of black silk, with a layer of red silk on top, and a red mesh net over the skirt. It was scandalously low in the neck. Tara found a pair of boots and a pair of high-heeled black shoes in a cabinet with some black fishnet stockings.  
A smile curved on her face.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jack had had a confused night, wondering why Tara had rejected him. He had been so sure that she liked him. He sighed, scratched his head, and went to take his place at the wheel, his eyes fixed on Tara's door.  
It opened suddenly, and Jack stared in amazement at the woman who wandered out. Her dark hair was curled on her head with many red ribbons, her lips red, her hazel eyes lined with possibly more kohl than his own. She was wearing a corset, very tightly, and an outrageously low-cut dress he had seen Anamaria wear once. Because of the heels she was wearing, some of her slim, pale leg, clad in fishnet stocking, was visible.  
Jack almost fainted. What was Tara trying to do, rub his nose in what he couldn't have? As a matter of fact, that was exactly what she was trying to do, and her plan was working most spectacularly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Tara could feel Jack's eyes on her, though she didn't look at him. She tried to look cool, but the corset was preventing her breathing very well.  
She moved quickly around to the other side of the ship where he could not see her, and saw to her dislike that they were still docked at Tortuga. Surely Muse would catch them if they were still for too long? This made her breathing worse, and she leaned against the post at the top of the ramp which led down to the ground.  
A man and a small boy were walking towards the ship, tugging behind them a wagon. Tara waited, interested. They reached the ship. The man nodded politely at Tara, and reached into the wagon to pull out two bottles of rum.  
"Take these into the brig!" he barked at the small boy and the boy took them and made his way up the plank.  
"Excuse me," said Tara, and the boy and man stopped.  
"Yes, Miss?" asked the man.  
"Who are you?" asked Tara.  
"I be Mr Smith," said the man. "Rum supplier."  
Tara arched her eyebrow. "Oh? I don't think we want any rum."  
She doubled up, suddenly finding it harder to breathe, and the small boy produced a beautiful silk fan from his pocket, and handed it to her.  
"Thank you," she said, fanning herself and feeling rather better.  
"Sorry, Miss, but I still don't know who ye are," Smith said.  
"Miss Waller," she said, her breathing shallow.  
"Well, Miss Waller," said Smith. "Is this the Black Pearl?"  
Tara nodded, unable to talk.  
"Is this ship still under the command of Jack Sparrow- Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow, I mean?"  
"Yes," said Tara, fanning herself quickly.  
"Well, Cap'n Sparrow bought and paid for this here fifty bottles of rum," Smith said.  
"Fifty?" Tara exclaimed.  
"I'm sure he wants them."  
"Jack Sparrow has recently discovered that his insides are too weak to handle alcohol," Tara replied coldly, a small smile playing at her lips as she realised Tortuga would soon be buzzing with that news.  
"Ye sure?" asked Smith, noticing her bitter smile.  
Tara placed one of her fishnet-clad legs forward. "Do I look like the type of woman who knows not her own mind?" she asked, fanning herself in a very coy way.  
"O-of course not, Miss Waller," stammered Smith, very red.  
Tara curled one finger towards him, gesturing for him to come up to see her. He did, awfully shakily. Tara put her face very close to his and said, "We don't want the rum, savvy?"  
This was enough for Smith, who grabbed the boy and the wagon and hurried away. Tara smiled maliciously. You may well ask why she was acting so mean towards Jack. The truth was she hated the overconfident way in which he had tried to kiss her last night and planned on teaching him, in her opinion, a much-needed lesson.  
Jack approached her then, in a rather nervous way.  
"Good morning, Jack," she said with a sarcastic smile.  
Jack looked confused. "Um... has me rum been yet?"  
"It's been and gone, if you know what I mean." Her smile was becoming more sardonic by the second.  
"No, not really."  
Tara, who might have laughed save for her lack of air, pointed to Smith's retreating back. Jack looked at her. She thought for a moment he was going to get angry, but it looked as though he was fighting to hide a smile. Casting one last, fleeting look at her, he ran after Smith, his arms flailing about in a very comical way.  
"Stop! Hey, Smith, we do want the rum!"  
Tara was very amused, if a little bit breathless. She fanned herself a great deal, cursing her blasted corset under her breath.  
"Miss Waller, I did not have you down as the type of woman who would play practical jokes on the Captain."  
An amused voice spoke behind Tara, who turned to see William Turner, the blacksmith, standing in the brig doorway.  
"Mr Turner," she said, breathing shallowly, "I did not have you down as the type of man who spied pitilessly on agreeable young women performing essential tasks."  
They smiled at each other, and Tara's heart raced. If she had a crush on Jack, it was nothing compared to how much she fancied Will Turner.  
"Are you alright, Miss Waller?" inquired Will, as Tara collapsed against the post.  
  
*0*0*0*0*0  
  
There you are, chapter 16. This opens up a whole range of romantic possibilities between Tara and Will... how will Jack react? And what is his real motive for bringing Tara aboard? I'm stuck now with an image of a tiny Jack running around waving his arms in my head, so make it worth my while by leaving a review. *winks* 


	17. Not Breathing

Thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot to me and it's nice to know that my work is appreciated! You guys are the best! Without further ado, I present chapter 17:  
  
*0*0*0*0*0  
  
Tara fanned herself like crazy with the fan, looking at Will from under her eyelashes.  
"It's... my corset," she panted.  
Will nodded knowingly. "Elizabeth frequently complains of her corset."  
Tara felt terrible, but she managed to breathe out, "Elizabeth?"  
A tiny red blush ran up Will's cheeks. "Miss Swann. I thought you were friends."  
  
It was a question more than it was a statement, and Tara felt it needed a reply.  
"We were, but we've grown apart," she said.  
Will noticed her struggling to breathe. He slipped his arm around her slender shoulders, the warm silk brushing his arm pleasantly, to steady her.  
"Thank you," said Tara, looking unblinkingly at him.  
"Would you care to sit down, Miss Waller?" he asked politely, steering her to a bench-like lump of wood below the helm, right before the wheel.  
"Please," said Tara, sitting beside him, "call me Tara."  
Will watched Tara fanning herself. "I shall," he said, "if you call me Will."  
Tara thought of her similar arrangement with Jack, and she smiled a big beam at Will. Then she grabbed at her chest.  
"Are you alright?" asked Will.  
"I'm fine," she breathed. "Did J- Captain Sparrow tell you about Muse?"  
Will sighed, looking sad. "Yes. Jack and I have no secrets."  
Tara raised my eyebrows. Tara could not imagine Jack telling the absolute and complete truth to anyone. Still, if he had, what had been said about her?  
"Will," said Tara, her breathing quickening. "Where's Jack? He only went to get the rum. We need to leave before Muse catches us."  
Will looked up the road. "He isn't there, Tara."  
His voice was full of fear. Tara looked at him, horror-struck.  
"What do we do now, Will?"  
He took charge straight away, shouting commands out: "All right you dibbies! Prepare to sail! We're going to need to be gone yesterday, understand? Miss Waller and I are going ashore; we need to leave as soon as we return!"  
Will took Tara's arm, and they walked down onto the road.  
"Where shall we look?" asked Tara, waving her fan.  
"The taverns," said Will bitterly. "Where else? Will you be okay with your corset?"  
"I'll be fine," Tara said, already tottering off to Rose's tavern.  
She was amazed at how fast she could go with her corset, and before she realised it she had entered.  
It was empty and less smoky than last time. Rose was washing a glass, and, as Tara had suspected, Jack was leaning on the bar, flirting with her, his wagon of rum beside him.  
"Tara!" exclaimed Rose.  
Anger filled Tara's veins. It was worse than before, Tara felt angry with Jack for putting her life in danger, as well as the lives of the whole crew.  
"Sparrow!" she roared, in a most unladylike way.  
He opened his mouth, probably to point out the whole 'captain' problem, but the words never left his mouth because Tara had lifted him literally off his seat and slammed him against the wall.  
"You- you-"  
Tara never finished her reprimand because at that moment, her breathing stopped.  
She fell to the floor. The world seemed blurred; she saw Rose's green eyes floating above her, but they were streaked and smeared.  
"Tara?!"  
That was Jack, and he sounded really scared.  
"I'm fine," Tara managed to gasp. "We... need to get back to the Pearl... before Muse."  
"Oh, holy Jesus, I forgot," Jack said, lifting Tara up, "I am so sorry, Tara."  
Tara could not find the air to respond; she allowed Jack to dump her in his rum wagon. Jack pulled her quickly back towards the ship, picking up a livid Will on the way.  
On deck, Tara resumed her seat on the wood plank. Jack took the wheel, the anchor was raised and they moved away.  
"You bloody idiot!" Will was standing beside Jack, shouting like a maniac. "You bloody DRUNKEN idiot!"  
Jack was indignantly disregarding Will's words. Will stomped down to sit next to Tara.  
"You okay?" he asked quietly.  
Tara nodded, her breathing disturbingly shallow. She let Will take her hand and hold it in a comforting way.  
"Jack is such an idiot," Will said in a low voice.  
"So am I for wearing this corset thing," said Tara.  
Will looked as though he was about to say something back, but Jack shouted down, "Turner! There are jobs needing doing around here! Go and clean the guns!"  
Will glared at Jack, smiled at Tara and walked off. Tara glowered up at Jack. Then she marched up to him.  
"That was a cheap attempt to get him away from me, Sparrow," she breathed sharply.  
Jack didn't look at her. "If you want to refer to me in that unkind way, then it's Captain Sparrow. And I think we need to make clear that not everything on this ship revolves around you, Miss Waller."  
Tara opened her mouth to shoot something back. She took a step forward, and her corset tightened with the movement. She fell to the deck, unable to breathe, and Jack looked across slowly.  
"You won't win me-" he began, then he saw her still body, and he cried out, "TARA!"  
  
He dived through the air, and landed by her side. To his horror, she was not breathing at all. He reached in his belt, looking for his knife. It was not there, and he didn't much fancy slicing off her corset with his cutlass or blowing it off with a pistol.  
Thinking fast, he tore off the top part of the dress with his hands to reveal the corset beneath. He only owned one thing which could remove it fast enough.  
His teeth.  
He bent over and bit into the corset, immediately becoming aware of her floral smell. Trying to ignore it- it was now creeping into his mouth- and he tore quite a way down. Tara took a deep, shuddering breath, and-  
SMACK.  
"What are you doing, you, you, you-?!"  
Tara looked at her chest and saw how far he had ripped. She was wearing nothing beneath the corset, and her cleavage was spilling out. With a shriek of anger, Tara held her corset together and ran into Anamaria's room, to change.  
She changed into the tight shirt and baggy pants and boots, and washed herself with a lot of water. But she was sure a musty smell, mingled with that of rum, clung to her. She lay on the bed, trying to fight the tears which were surely coming, but to no avail. The crying began, and she sobbed hopelessly into her pillow, overcome by a wave of homesickness.  
"Tara?"  
  
Will was outside.  
"Please go away, Will," sobbed Tara.  
Will's footsteps walked away slowly.  
  
*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0  
  
Well, chapter 17. Good god, this is going on a long time. It was supposed to be finished 10 chapters ago... oh well. Did you like? It was a bit boring, but I promise some real action is coming up soon. Please review this, it makes my day and makes me type faster *winks*. I know, I know, talk about sucking up... any way, please do, and take care. 


	18. In Tara's Cabin

Thanks for the reviews! I always smile when I read them. Here is chapter 18:  
  
*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0  
  
Tara sat alone for several minutes before there was another knock on the door.  
"Will, please go away," sobbed Tara.  
For a few moments there was a blissful silence, and Tara thought he had left. Then the door opened, and she saw, framed by the doorway-  
Jack Sparrow.  
"Oh, dear God, not you."  
The words spilled out of her mouth before she had even thought. Jack did not seem too bothered.  
"'e need to 'alk," he squawked out.  
"How drunk are you?" Tara said, burying her face into her hands and crying.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked into Jack's eyes.  
"I'm not drunk," he said, but his breath had the scent of rum.  
"What do you want?" asked Tara, wiping her eyes.  
He laughed, sitting down. "What do you think I want?"  
"I do wish," said Tara, tears rolling down her cheeks, "that you would talk to me once without using your bloody brainteasers."  
"So do a lot of people, luv," said Jack, "but if I did then I would lose my reputation of mystery."  
Tara glared through her tears. "I'll tell you what I want. I want you to leave me alone, and I want to go home-"  
Jack wrapped his arms around her suddenly, and held her tightly. Tara sobbed into his shoulder, surprised. Her thoughts strayed back to their drunken night, how safe she'd felt then.  
"I wish I could send you home," said Jack. "I do. But Muse will kill you when he gets his hands on you."  
"You only want the ransom," said Tara heatedly into his shoulder.  
Jack opened his mouth, then closed it again. He had come close to revealing the secret which had haunted him for a long time. Now was not the time. She would know one day.  
"Course I don't," he said gruffly, pulling out the ribbons in her hair, allowing her tresses to flow freely down her back.  
"I-I'm scared, Jack," she admitted.  
"I won't let Muse get ye-"  
"No, about what happens when I do go home."  
"Eh?"  
"You wouldn't understand," Tara shrugged.  
Jack mulled this over. This hurt him, but he hid that from Tara. "Ye could always try me."  
"Okay, how would you like to be forced into marrying a tiresome lieutenant who is going no where and is just exasperating?"  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "I'd sooner sink the Pearl."  
"See?"  
"Which lieutenant is it?"  
Tara rolled her eyes. "Gillette, naturally."  
"Well, he is a well-meaning man," said Jack thoughtfully.  
Tara snorted. "That doesn't serve as a reason to marry the mule."  
Jack sighed. He placed Tara into bed, and told her a story of when he had almost run over Gillette in the HMS Interceptor. Tara dozed off, and Jack kissed her forehead affectionately before leaving.  
  
*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0  
  
A short chapter. There you are, a little bit of lurve. Or soppy stuff, depending on how you look at it. Is Jack in love with Tara? Is Tara in love with Jack? Is Will in love with Jack? Has the authoress gone mad? Will anyone review this piece of scrap? We're about to find out... 


	19. Flirting With Will

Thanks for the reviews you guys! They are much appreciated! I would love to get up to twenty reviews before Chapter 20.... *hint, hint*... only you can make it happen!  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
No Jack.  
That was the first thing that Tara thought when she opened her eyes the next day. She sat up, and scratched her head, remembering how sweet he had been last night.  
She went into the bathroom, and discovered another basket of Anamaria's clothes, this lot mainly shirts, scarves and slacks. She changed into a clean shirt, washed her face, and tied her hair back with a red scarf. She pulled on her boots and went onto deck, almost walking into Will, who had apparently been waiting outside for her.  
"Good morning!" she smiled at him, allowing him to take her arm and walk with her.  
"Sleep well?" he asked, clearly pleased by her good mood.  
"Fantastically," she said, deciding not to reveal that a quarter of her dreams had included him.  
"I thought that today you might like to climb into the Crow's Nest with me."  
She looked at him. "Maybe not. Sorry Will, I'm scared of heights."  
He smiled sweetly. "I understand."  
They came to the wooden plank in front of the wheel, and there they sat down. Tara looked at Jack, who was wearing a suspiciously cocky grin.  
"How are you finding life?" asked Will.  
"Well, for somebody who has been kidnapped by two separate groups of pirates, the first group now being out to kill me, I guess it's alright," she replied.  
He smiled.  
"Is there a port coming up? Just for my ransom and everything," Tara said.  
Will shook his head. "We're headed for the Isla De Muerta. There we'll fight Muse, win... hopefully... and sail back to Tortuga where your ransom should be waiting."  
Tara frowned, a feeling of fear creeping over her which she chose to ignore. "That's a decidedly dodgy plan."  
"It's a decidedly Jack plan," replied Will, and they laughed.  
Tara cast another look up at Jack, who was still grinning at her.  
"I'll be back in a minute, Will," she said, and she walked up to Jack.  
He grinned at her.  
"What are you grinning at?" she asked.  
"You. Me. Us."  
She raised her eyebrows. "There is no 'us'."  
His grin faded slightly. "Eh?"  
"You heard me, Jack," she said. "You know, you're so smug to think that after one night and cheering me up we actually have something!"  
His grin was well and truly gone by now. Tara felt almost sorry when she saw his hurt look, but she could not stand cockiness. She knew that she liked him a lot, but she was not going to give into him. She walked back down to Will, and sat beside him, not looking at Jack.  
"What was that about?" asked Will. "Or do I not want to know?"  
Tara placed her hand on his arm. "Jack being a self-satisfied, narcissistic pig. Can we talk about you for a bit?"  
He nodded. "What do you want to know?"  
"Why did you become a blacksmith?"  
He laughed. "Good question. I was brought up by the owner of that blacksmith. I could find no other job, and he offered me the job of smithy."  
"You obviously like it, or else you would have quit."  
"True. I do like it, but it isn't my calling," he replied, taking her hand.  
"Let me guess- your calling wears a baggy shirt, a tri-cornered hat, boots, a sword, a cutlass, and a pistol, and robs people and kidnaps people for a living," Tara said.  
"That's a pretty bleak view, but yes," he said, "I'm supposed to be a pirate. And no, I don't own a tri-cornered hat."  
They laughed. Tara was aware of Jack's eyes burning at her, but she chose to ignore it.  
"You know, Tara," said Will, "it's funny, but I always fancied you."  
He blushed a little. Tara smiled.  
"Well, I fancied you too."  
Will moved closer.  
"I guess that changed when you met Elizabeth," said Tara.  
"Elizabeth and I have parted ways," said Will, his eyes a mere inch from her own, his lips so close to hers that she could feel their warmth.  
"William Turner," said Tara. "Are you going to babble on all day or are you going to kiss me?"  
  
***  
  
Jack had been watching them like a hawk. He was really confused now. She had been all loved-up last night, and he had thought that he had finally won her over, but then she had told him that there was nothing between them, then to make him even more perplexed and humiliated, Tara was coming onto Will!  
Jack watched as Tara brought her face close to Will's, then they kissed. It wasn't madly passionate or anything, but it was long, and full of meaning.  
Jack felt like a knife was being pushed through his heart.  
  
***  
  
Will's lips were so soft, so warm...  
The kiss was genuine, kind-hearted, tender and affectionate.  
Tara finally pulled away, and blushed. "Will-"  
Will pressed his finger gently to her lips. "What was that?" he asked.  
Tara looked away. "A kiss. It was a kiss."  
"It felt... right."  
Tara closed her eyes. It hadn't felt right to her. "Really?"  
  
They were interrupted by Jack stomping over.  
"Will, brig, conference, now."  
Will smiled to Tara and walked off with Jack. Tara sighed. She knew that she hadn't wanted to kiss Will. She fancied him, but she felt something a lot more than that for another pirate...  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
She had Jack, and she snogged Will?! The bitch. Grrr... please review :-D. Like I say, I'd like twenty reviews before chapter 20... that would be good. 


	20. That Keen

Thanks for the reviews! Not twenty, seven off... and this is the longest fic I've ever written... I've got thirty for one with five chapters *sniffs*. Oh well, here is the chapter.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Tara was confused. For the first time in her life she was in love... and she had mucked it all up by kissing someone else.  
She walked aimlessly around deck. It was near midday, and the sun was high in the sky, burning her face. She was parched, but who was there to ask for a drink? Will and Jack, the only people she trusted on this ship, were currently in the brig, most likely arguing.  
She walked to the very front of the ship, and leaned over the railings, staring at the water as the ship moved quickly through it. Some splashed onto her face.  
There came a thunderous crash from the brig. Tara jerked, shocked. The crew seemed to disregard this, but Tara realised that Will and Jack's 'conference' could have taken a more violent turn.  
She ran down, her legs moving quickly, her hair flying behind her, her heart beating extraordinarily rapidly. Down the stairs she ran, thinking how many stairs there were. She finally arrived in the brig, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Jack.  
He was lying on the floor, still, motionless, unconscious. His face, his neck, the top of his shirt, and some of his hair were covered in sickeningly bright red blood.  
Will was staring at him, apparently in a state of shock.  
"Oh, Jack!"  
Tara ran to his side, collapsing on her knees. She saw with a rush of joy that he was still breathing. Will looked at her, saw her eyes filled with care for Jack, and realised it was true. He snorted and stomped upstairs.  
Tara shook Jack's arm, willing him to come around. He was clearly out cold, and she decided the best thing for him was to take him to his room. Of course, she was only one person, and she had never lifted anyone before in her life. She heaved him off the floor and somehow or other managed to sling him over her shoulder. Then she struggled up the stairs, almost fainting with the effort. She staggered across deck, and went into Jack's cabin, closing the door with her foot.  
She dumped Jack on the bed, still out for the count. She had planned to just leave him, but then, how could she do that? He needed a good wash, so that she could see how exactly he was wounded.  
She found a big bowl in his bathroom, and filled it with cold water. She hunted for a rag, a cloth, an old shirt, anything to wash his face with, but found none. Sighing and thinking quickly, she slipped off her own shirt, revealing the tight camisole-type thing she wore under it.  
Normally she wouldn't have dared do this, but she figured that only Jack would see her like this, and he was out cold, so what did it matter? She carried the bowl through, and knelt beside the bed. She dipped the shirt in the bowl, wrung it with her hands, and wiped delicately at his face.  
The blood came off, revealing a badly broken nose and two black eyes. So Will had punched Jack at least three times. Tara muttered about the injustice of it all as she began on his neck, gently dabbing the blood away. It was right down his chest, on his shirt, and probably on his stomach too. She unfastened his shirt with trembling fingers, realising that he hated having his scars on show. It didn't matter, did it? She had seen them before. She wiped the blood away carefully, pausing a moment to examine the scars closely. Then she started on his hair; a nightmare of a task- it seemed as though Jack hadn't brushed his hair in ten years.  
"Tara?"  
Jack spoke in a croaky voice, his eyes still shut.  
"Yes, it is Tara," she said. "Don't you dare open your eyes!"  
She blushed as she remembered that she was still only wearing her camisole on her top half. Jack gave her a weak grin, though he didn't open his eyes.  
"Why?"  
She gave up on his hair, deciding that it was pretty blood-free and probably cleaner than it had been in a decade. "Because I took my shirt off to wash you, that's why."  
He chuckled feebly. "That keen, eh?"  
She laughed sarcastically, and stood up, her bare arm brushing his cheek. She saw his arms go goosepimply. He noticed too.  
"I've not got my shirt on," he said.  
"I had to wash your stomach."  
"My scars-"  
Tara cut across him, picking up the bowl. "Don't worry. I know you don't like people seeing them, and I won't go tattling it everywhere."  
She went into the bathroom, and emptied the bowl. She hung up her shirt to dry, and filled a small cup with water. She took it through to Jack, after carefully checking that his eyes were still tightly shut.  
"Here, drink this," she said, tipping the cup to his lips.  
He sipped it. "Got anything stronger?"  
Tara saw a bottle of rum, or rather, several, on his table. She emptied the water, and filled the cup with rum instead. Jack drank the whole cup gratefully.  
"Ta," he said in a low voice.  
"Go to sleep," said Tara, her eyes fixed on his sweet, almost angelic face. How misleading!  
"Only... if you tuck me in," he said.  
She sighed, then pulled the duvet over him so that he was tucked up to his chin. She smoothed the duvet absent-mindedly with her hand.  
She moved to the door.  
"Don't go without your shirt."  
She turned quickly, blushing as she realised that he must have peeked at her. She said nothing, but went into the bathroom and pulled on her shirt, which was still damp. She quickly left, and walked to the door of Jack's cabin.  
"Tara," said Jack.  
She turned to him. His eyes were closed. She moved across to the bed and saw that his hand was on top of the duvet, open as though waiting for her to take it. How could she resist that temptation? She held his hot fingers with her own cool ones, her heart beating like a giant drum.  
Jack appeared to be struggling to find something to say. "I just... I mean... well, you... um... I mean..."  
Tara rolled her eyes. Jack had never been lost for words before. "Just say it, you daft thing."  
His eyes were still shut, a fact which made Tara a little sad.  
"I mean... just... thank you, Tara."  
She smiled, then left, casting a lingering look at him.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Aw, I think she loves him (readers: You're the authoress! You know exactly how she feels!). But does he love her? And where is Muse? And will it all go to plan? R&R, and I'll add more asap! 


	21. Confusion

Thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far... a total of fourteen... *mutters*... still, thanks to those who have!  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Tara found Will holding the wheel half-heartedly.  
"You WHELP!"  
He looked up as she stormed towards him.  
"I do think-" he began.  
SMACK.  
Tara slapped him hard. He staggered, and turned to look at her.  
"I don't think that's fair!" he snapped. "You kissed me, and then he tells me you're in love with him! What was I supposed to do?"  
"He said I was in love with him?!" Tara shouted, suddenly feeling less affectionate towards Jack.  
Will nodded. "And of course the way you...."  
Tara stormed off. She wanted to be away from Will, from cocky Jack, from this horrid ship...  
She went into her cabin, lay down on the bed, and fell asleep.  
  
*0*0*0*0*0  
  
Night fell quickly. Jack had been lying abed for hours, and frankly, it didn't suit him. So he got up, pulled on his shirt, and went out onto deck to find Tara.  
She had been so sweet, so caring... he knew what she felt for him. And he had to find her. They needed to talk.  
He saw Will at the wheel, and against his better judgement he walked over.  
"Will," he said.  
Will turned to him. "Your nose looks good," he commented dryly.  
Jack sighed. "We shouldn' be fightin', Will."  
"Why not?"  
"We're bloody friends, you whelp. And we shouldn' be fightin' o'er a lass, especially."  
"You love her, don't you?" Will asked.  
Jack scratched his head. "She loves me. I dunno why she kissed you."  
Will sighed. "You're right. I need to see Elizabeth. She's my love."  
Jack held out his hand. "Mates?"  
Will took it. "Mates."  
Jack grinned. "Have ye seen Tara? I need to speak with her."  
"She went in a temper into her cabin. I think she's a little bit hacked off with you right now though."  
Jack nodded, and went down to her cabin.  
  
*0*0*0*0*0  
  
Tara had been awake for a while now. She had some paper, a pen and a pot of ink from Anamaria's drawer. She had made some simple lines on the paper, but no words were coming into her head. So currently she was singing to herself, a song she had heard Elizabeth sing once.  
"Drink up me hearties yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me," she crooned quietly.  
She hummed contentedly, drawing a skull and crossbones on the paper absent-mindedly.  
"Well, well, well, a closet pirate."  
She looked up to see Jack leaning on the doorframe.  
"Shouldn't you be in bed?" she asked coldly, turning back to her drawing.  
"I got bored. I had to see you."  
"I don't want to see you," she replied, not looking up. "Just leave me alone."  
"Tara?" he asked, a lot more gently. "What have I done?"  
She looked up now. He looked hurt and confused, but she was determined not to let him win her over with this.  
"You told Will that I love you! How cocky is that, not to mention untrue?" she snapped.  
He bit his lower lip. Then he turned and left.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Sorry about this exceedingly short chapter... more coming soon! Please review... I can't offer you anything if you do, but I can promise that you won't be cursed! Isn't that great? 


	22. In The Crow's Nest

Thanks guys, I can promise this chapter will be longer...  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Jack normally found relief in his bottle of rum. But tonight, it just gleamed menacingly from the table, daring him to drink it.  
"I'm not going to drink ye," said Jack to it coldly. "Ye always get me into trouble and I'm not saying anything I might regret to Tara."  
"It's always about a lass," replied the rum huffily.  
It was not uncommon for the rum to talk back to Jack; it normally signified he was already partially drunk. Right now he was a little tipsy from draining the last bottle.  
"Tara isn't only a lass," said Jack. "Ye just don't like her because she threw yer family into the sea."  
"You said nothing would come between us," said the rum darkly.  
"Listen," said Jack. "Some things are worth staying sober for."  
"You! Sober!" laughed the rum.  
Jack grabbed it and took a deep swig which left him considerably drunker.  
"There!" he snapped. "Happy?"  
The rum had fallen silent. Typical. Jack walked out onto deck, and sat in the shadows beneath the wheel. If someone walked out now they would not see him, though it was unlikely anyone would come out. He sipped the rum thoughtfully, his mind on Muse. Surely he was only a mile or so behind them. It was a wonder his ship wasn't in sight. Jack did not much fancy their chances of beating Muse in a fight. But they had to, for Tara's sake.  
His mind swerved back to Tara. Great, the one topic he had tried to keep off all night, ever since she had said she didn't love him. Did he believe that? It hardly seemed possible, and yet she had said it...  
"Women are so confusing," he muttered.  
"Unlike rum," said the rum.  
"You aren't helping, you know."  
"Rum eases the pain, Jack."  
Jack looked at the bottle. "And stops you from facing facts. I think I've had enough of you."  
He tossed the bottle over the side.  
"Jack!" screamed the rum as it splashed into the sea.  
Jack snorted and leaned back against the wheel, enjoying the warm air and the stars twinkling above. He thought about the night he and Tara had spent out here.  
As if on cue, a figure walked past him, not seeing him. It was Tara, dressed in her shirt and trousers and boots, her long hair flowing behind her as she moved towards the tall mast which held the crow's nest. Surely she wasn't going up there? Hadn't Jack heard her say she was afraid of heights?  
She stood at the bottom, looking up. Jack watched her in silence. She placed her hands on the rope ladder which led up, and heaved herself up, going slowly and carefully. Jack was amazed. What was she doing?  
She reached the top, and looked straight ahead, away from Jack. Jack remembered her last suicide attempt with a jolt, and assuming that that was what she was going to do, he ran forward and climbed silently up the rope ladder.  
  
*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0  
  
Tara looked at the waves. Yes, suicide was on her mind. She knew that it wouldn't make any difference to the ransom. Jack or Muse could still claim it. But maybe it would be better for her to end it. How many more days of mental torture could she take? Jack was always playing with her head, and it was driving her insane.  
And then there was Muse. If he got her, she would be dead anyway, and it certainly would be worse than drowning.  
Yes, maybe it was worth it. Life was one problem after another.  
She leaned forward, slipping slowly over.  
"Tara, no!"  
Strong arms grabbed her waist and tugged her back over. She was spun around, and found herself facing Jack.  
"What the hell do you care?" she asked, anger running through her veins.  
"I care a lot," he said.  
The anger melted at the sight of his sweet brown eyes. Tears filled her hazel ones, and she sobbed quietly. Jack slipped his arms around her, and held her tightly as she cried into his shoulder.  
"Jack, I'm sorry," she whispered, looking up into his face.  
"Not half as sorry as me."  
"You should be sorry," said Tara fairly. "I mean, you're so cocky."  
"I know. I am sorry. But I did stick up for you."  
"To who?"  
"The rum," said Jack without thinking.  
Tara laughed through her tears. "You stood up for me in front of your best friend?"  
He kissed her softly. Her heart pounded, she melted into his arms, kissing him back, free, floating...  
"Go on then," she said as they pulled apart.  
"You're saying it first," said Jack.  
"Uh-uh, you are."  
"Ladies first."  
"Well that's you then."  
"Just say it, Tara."  
"No, you."  
"Please?"  
"Say it, Jack."  
"Fine," said Jack. "I love you, Tara Waller."  
"And I love you too, Jack Sparrow."  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, luv."  
He kissed her more passionately then, and she tingled wonderfully.  
"TARA WALLER LOVES ME!" he shouted loudly, and crewmembers popped their heads out of their cabins to cheer and clap, even Will.  
Jack lifted Tara into his arms, and swung from the crow's nest on a long rope. Tara's hair blew into his face, and they landed on the deck a heap of giggles. Jack took Tara's hand and walked her to her cabin door, then he turned to face her.  
"Goodnight," he said.  
Tara squeezed his hand. "Goodnight."  
He kissed her cheek. Somehow she managed to take off her shoes, climb into bed and tingle to sleep.  
  
:@~:@~:@~:@~:@~:@~:@~:@~:@~:@~:@~:@~  
  
Come on, that was nearly 1000 words, and I'm tired and hungry, so I'll leave it there. So they do love each other... aw. This isn't the end, Muse is coming. And Jack has a terrible secret to tell Tara. 


	23. Panic Attacks

Almost twenty reviews... yay! Well, I'm tired right now so I'm not guaranteeing how much sense this'll make.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Tara opened her eyes. Two chocolate brown ones looked down on her.  
"Jack!" she squeaked, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.  
"Good morning!" he grinned.  
Tara yawned. "Already? And I was having such a lovely dream."  
Jack smirked. "The real thing is better."  
She smiled. "Very true."  
She slid out of bed and pulled on her boots, which were, for once, together on the floor.  
"Ye may well want to tie back yer hair," Jack said. "'Tis is a little breezy."  
"Could you help me braid it?" asked Tara, producing a scarf from her pocket.  
Jack conformed, loving the feeling of her soft hair in his fingertips. He braided it loosely and tied it with an elaborate knot.  
"Beautiful," he confirmed. "Just like ye."  
She smiled at him, and they walked out onto deck. A cheer arose from the crewmates. Tara blushed.  
"Is there anything that needs doing?" she asked.  
"Captives rarely help out," pointed out Jack, reminding her that once again she was not aboard of her own free will.  
"I don't mind," she smiled.  
Jack opened his mouth, but his words were drowned out by Will, who was in the crow's nest.  
"Jack, Muse's ship is on the horizon!" he shouted.  
Jack sighed.  
"How far to the Isla De Muerta?" Tara asked nervously.  
"We should be there by sundown," said Jack. "But Muse's ship is going faster than the Pearl right now; I don't know if we can hold them off till then."  
Tara stared at him. "The Black Pearl is unmatchable for speed!"  
He glanced at her. "Tara, that's the stuff of fairytale and folly. No ship is perfect when it's been smashed in battle."  
"Sma-?"  
"I've no time to explain," said Jack. "Go into the brig, there's a weapons cupboard. Take what you need."  
Tara glanced at him, then ran down. There was indeed a weapons cupboard. She took from it a sheathed sword, a pistol and a hooked knife. Jack walked down.  
"There's something I want you to have," he said.  
"Oh?"  
He pulled from his pocket the golden sparrow. "Here," he said, fastening it around her neck.  
"Thank you," she said, her eyes becoming misty with tears.  
Jack hugged her. "I love you."  
"I know, Jack."  
"It'll be okay."  
"You don't believe that."  
"I do," lied Jack, his own eyes becoming teary.  
"Oh, Jack."  
They finally broke apart.  
"I've got to go tell the crew what's happening," said Jack. "I want you to just stay here."  
"I'm part of the crew too," she said huffily.  
Jack arched an eyebrow.  
"Seriously, Jack, when all this is over, I'm not going back to Port Royal. I'm staying here, with you."  
Jack kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Jack pulled away.  
"I've got to go," he said. "Come if you like."  
They walked out on deck. The crew were all assembled.  
"We're going to have a fight," Jack announced, holding Tara's hand. "A big one. With Muse on the Isla De Muerta tonight."  
"Aye, captain!"  
"Miss Waller here-" began Jack.  
"Tara," interrupted the woman of that name.  
"- aye, her, she must be protected at all cost. Do I make meself clear?"  
"Aye captain!" the crew chanted.  
"Prepare to fight!" shouted Jack. "And get this ship going as fast as possible, savvy?"  
The crew dispersed. Tara sighed, chewing her bottom lip nervously. Jack left her in pursuit of working out a plan of action. Tara walked to her cabin.  
She looked at her doodles from last night. They filled her with hope in way she couldn't quite describe. Humming, she tidied up a little and lay down on the bed, her thoughts on Muse. What an evil man. Jack didn't seem too confident. This scared her, because Jack always seemed confident. What would happen to her if Muse got hold of her?  
She forced herself to think of other things, and one topic fixed itself in her head. How was she going to break the news to her father? How could she tell him that she was in love with the infamous Jack Sparrow, and not only that but she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him on his ship? He would be heartbroken after all the trouble he went to to fix up a marriage to Lieutenant Gillette.  
Sighing, she rolled herself up into a small ball, trying to stay calm but feeling her heart racing in her chest. This would either be the beginning of great things, or the end of everything. Her breathing became shallow- she was having what is now commonly known as a panic attack.  
She gasped for breath, the world a blur around her.  
She rolled off the bed, trying to shout for help, instead making a squeaky noise.  
The door opened.  
"Tara!"  
  
It was Will. He ran over to her, knelt beside her, and looked over her.  
"Dear god!" he exclaimed. "Jack! Jack, get in here!"  
He looked at Tara, who gave one last shuddering breath and fainted.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Ah, yes, another classically short chapter from Pineapple*Ice. Well, please review, and there'll be more wholesome Jack Sparrow goodness at the same time tomorrow evening *cue cheesy wink*. 


	24. Out On Deck

Wow, finally over twenty reviews! Yay! And now, ladies and gentlemen... chapter 24!  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Jack was in the crow's nest, his eyeglass pressed to his eye, staring at Muse's ship, which was growing ever closer. The gusty wind blew his hair madly about his face.  
"Cap'n!"  
He glanced down to see Gibbs at the bottom of the mast.  
"Aye?"  
Gibbs was pale. "Will's callin' for ye. He's in the lady's room- sounds urgent."  
Jack shoved the eyeglass into his pocket, grabbed the nearest rope, and swung quite spectacularly down to the deck. He ran all the way to Tara's cabin and burst in to see Tara out cold on the floor and Will kneeling beside her.  
"Tara?" Jack gasped, diving onto the floor beside Will.  
"She just fainted," said Will.  
"This is all my fault," said Jack, wringing his hands comically. "I should have never chased her down to the docks that night."  
Will glanced at him. "She'll come around in a minute."  
Jack sighed. He picked her up and dumped her on the bed, where she gave a low groan and opened her bright hazel eyes.  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
"For what?" he asked.  
"Scaring you and Will."  
Will grinned. "It's alright. I'd better go sharpen my sword."  
He stood up and walked out.  
"Don't be sorry," said Jack, stroking Tara's hair. "I should be. You being here is my fault."  
"Do you regret it?" she asked, raising herself on her elbows.  
He put his face close to hers. "You know I don't."  
She kissed his nose. "Well then, be quiet. You can't have it all ways."  
He smiled. "Okay."  
They hugged tightly.  
"Tara?" said Jack.  
"Yes?"  
"I just... oh, never mind."  
Tara leaned back against the pillows. "What time is it?"  
"Midday, I'd say. We'll be on the island in four or so hours. Why don't you get some sleep?"  
"I'd rather be active, but I can't think of anything to do," she said softly.  
He sighed. "Me neither. Hey, I know. Let's go and see what's happening on Muse's ship."  
"How close is it?" Tara asked.  
"Close enough to have a good gawp," said Jack with relish.  
He took her hand, and they walked out onto deck. Muse's ship was still quite far away, though close enough to make out tiny coloured splodges on deck that were sailors.  
"Here," said Jack, offering Tara his eyeglass.  
Tara peered through it, and saw that she could almost make out the faces of the people on deck. The closest one also appeared to be holding an eyeglass, and something silver which he was pointing at Jack...  
"Jack!" she screamed, dropping the eyeglass and throwing herself at him, knocking them both to the ground.  
He opened his mouth, no doubt to make some cocky comment, but then a bullet cracked into the mast behind where his head had been.  
"Holy Jesus!" he exclaimed, reaching for his pistol, but Tara reached hers first, and she leapt up and fired at the shooter. He fell over, and Tara smiled with satisfaction, twirled the pistol in her fingers and shoved it back into its holster.  
"Nicely done," said Jack, groaning and getting to his feet.  
"Thank you," she said. "We'd better hurry up and get to the island- if we don't they could have sniped out half of our crew."  
Jack made a noise that seemed to signify agreement. He pulled out his own pistol, cocked it, and pointed it at Muse's ship. Tara stared at him.  
"Are you just going to stay like that until we get to the Isla De Muerta?" she asked.  
"I hardly have any choice," he replied. "Just go get everyone ready, savvy?"  
Tara looked at him for a moment, then she kissed his cheek.  
"I love you."  
Then she walked off, heading for the brig.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Another classically short chapter, but if I don't end here, I won't get it up tonight. Please review! 


	25. To Isla De Muerta With Will

No reviews... *sniff*. Oh well, that won't stop me...  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Everyone was in the brig. Everyone, all the crewmembers. They were all muttering when Tara arrived.  
"Listen up!" she called.  
They cast half a glance at her then went back to their muttering, except Will, who watched her with interest.  
Tara felt great frustration in them ignoring her; she pulled out her pistol, pointed at the ceiling, and fired.  
There was a tremendous bang, and everyone turned to her.  
"Thank you," she said, tucking her pistol into its holster. "Now, I want to get everyone's spirits up. We will win against Muse. There is no doubt about that."  
"Really?" called a formidable-looking man from the back.  
"We can do it!" said Tara, her voice rising. She stamped her foot rhythmically. "We're the best!"  
"We're the best!" shouted Will, punching the air.  
"Yeah!" said two of the men.  
  
*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0  
  
Jack felt the deck move beneath him. The crew were chanting loudly, stamping, clearly worked up for fight. He had Tara to thank for that, he was sure of it. She had blown a hole in his ship, but he could fogive her for that. He loved her so much...  
He cast a quick glance behind him, and saw the Isla De Muerta on the horizon. Great. Muse's ship was so close he could make out the faces of its crew.  
Jack ran down to the brig. He hurried across to Tara.  
"You've done well," he said.  
"Are we there?" she asked, sensing the fear in his eyes.  
He nodded seriously. "Think you can get this lot upstairs?"  
"Listen up!" shouted Tara. "Muse is up there! We are going to meet him on the Isla De Muerta and destroy his measly miscreant crew!"  
The crew let up a wild cheer and ran up on deck, chanting and shouting. Soon it was only Jack and Tara left.  
"You know," said Tara. "At first, I was so afraid of coming aboard with you..."  
She trailed off, her voice choked with emotion.  
"I'm sorry," said Jack, slipping his arm around her, pulling her gently towards him.  
"I love you," she sniffed. "Nothing will ever change that."  
He pulled her face close, and kissed her.  
"I love you too," he said.  
"Jack, why-"  
"I'll tell you later," said Jack, guessing the question. "Come on."  
He took her hand, and they walked up on deck.  
"Drop anchor!" shouted Jack. They had reached the island. "Tagnetti, Tallroy, roll out the guns!"  
Two scruffy men ran past. Jack sighed.  
The anchor was dropped, and people began moving swiftly towards the boats. Tara looked at Jack, a question in her eyes.  
"Will!" called Jack. "You're responsible for Tara. Row out to the island, and go up into the caves."  
Will walked over. He shook Jack's hand, then laughed and caught him in a hug.  
"Look after her," said Jack. "And yourself."  
"Don't do anything stupid," Will smiled, taking Tara's hand and pulling her off.  
"I want to fight!" she exclaimed suddenly, struggling against his hand.  
"Tara!" Will said. "It's for your own good."  
They reached the boat. Will nudged Tara in and climbed in himself.  
"Shall I row?" asked Tara, as Will struggled with the oars.  
"No," he said flatly.  
She looked at the Pearl. It was too far away now to touch.  
"Will," said Tara. "Do you know why Jack wanted me aboard in the first place?"  
Will shook his head. "No. All I know is that he had been following you for months. He probably wanted the money."  
Tara pouted thoughtfully. "I wonder if the money is on its way to Tortuga?"  
Will was silent.  
"Why can't I fight?" Tara blurted out.  
"Because its too dangerous," said Will, casting a shadowy look at the other rowboats heading for shore. Apparently they were going about a mile lower down than the rest.  
Tara looked at the Pearl, now a long way away. She looked at the island, dark and rocky and awful, and shuddered as she remembered the stories her father had told her of this place. She pulled her hair loose, letting it flow behind her, and fiddled with the scarf she had tied it with.  
Will steered the boat into a tunnel, which seemed to go on forever. Gold glistened on the banks of the water, reflected brilliantly in the water. She reached out and let her fingers play idly across the trinkets as they passed.  
"You're turning into a pirate- completely obsessed with treasure," said Will, as they docked on the bank.  
"I am not obsessed with treasure," said Tara, climbing out.  
"Not all treasure is silver and gold," said Will, eying the golden sparrow around her neck.  
She blushed as she thought of Jack.  
"Come on, this way," said Will, leading the way through a small crack in the wall.  
Tara gasped as they entered a giant hall hollowed out of the rock. All around the edges were huge crates of what could only be pirate gold, but the most interesting thing was the giant sealed chest up on a platform. Strips of the pink light of the sunset outside beamed through the holes up in the ceiling.  
"And now," said Will, "we wait."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
I am so sorry about the delay, but for the last week I've had really bad writer's block. I hardly ever get it. Please review, I am told it is a cure for writer's block. 


	26. In The Caves

Thanks so much you guys, and sorry about the delay. Real life, you know, it sucks.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
"This place is amazing," said Tara.  
Will didn't seem to think so. He sat awkwardly by the entrance, polishing his sword.  
"Will!" Tara said.  
"Mm?" he asked.  
"What are we waiting for?"  
He sighed. "Muse will come up here to get you."  
Tara paled. "Oh. Great."  
"Hmm."  
  
"Why can't we fight?"  
"Why can't you fight, you mean."  
Tara felt hot. "Typical Jack. He makes me think he sees me as an equal. He clearly doesn't."  
"Don't worry. I don't."  
Tara growled in frustration.  
"Does he honestly think...?" she began, but trailed off when she realised she didn't know what to say.  
"That's the trouble. Nobody knows what he thinks."  
Tara screamed and shot the wall with her pistol angrily.  
"Tara!" Will snapped. "You've just given away our position."  
"Oops..." she muttered.  
Will stood up, holding his sword tightly. Tara pulled out her own.  
"I want to fight," Tara said.  
"Don't worry... you will now," said Will.  
Tara felt nervous.  
"Who shot?!"  
They looked up to see Jack and the rest of the crew running in through an entrance on top of a high platform. A rocky path led up there.  
"Tara," replied Will.  
Jack looked confused as Tara began to run up to him.  
"Eh?" he asked.  
All of Tara's anger melted and she held him tightly.  
"I'm sorry," she murmured.  
"'Tis alright, luv."  
He kissed her gently.  
"Stay here," she begged.  
"I can't. We need to guard the way up here."  
He brushed her cheek.  
"I love you," she whispered.  
He replied with a passionate kiss. Then he released her, and he and the crew disappeared out of the entrance. Tara looked at the thick forest they had entered.  
"Get down here!" Will called.  
She hurried down.  
"Worried about me?" she asked with a teasing smile, running her hands over the chest.  
"No, and get away from there," he groaned.  
"I just want a look," she replied, lifting the lid, which was heavy in her hands.  
  
Will watched the gold reflected in her eyes. He watched her lovely long fingers move slowly over it.  
"Tara!" he called.  
She grinned roguishly at him. "Just looking."  
She closed it. He wondered if she had taken some of the gold. She was turning into a female Jack.  
  
She moved over to him.  
"What?" she asked.  
His face was pale, and he was silent.  
"Will-?"  
She froze as she felt the cold steel of a pistol against her neck.  
"Hello," said Pickle in her ear.  
Tara watched as another pirate grabbed Will roughly.  
"You'll never get away with this," snarled Tara, as Pickle pulled off her belt.  
"Aye, aye," he laughed.  
"Unhand her," snarled Will.  
The other pirate hit him around the back of the head with his pistol. Will fell to the floor.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
I know, very short. I have an issue with that. Anyway, please review. Love y'all. 


	27. Tara's Death

Chapter 27... did you ever think it would go on this long?  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Jack sat uncomfortably at the bottom of the steep, grassy bank. All of his men were with him, their pistols pointed up into the trees.  
"Ye alright, Cap'n?" whispered Gibbs, who was squatted down beside Jack.  
"Worried," muttered Jack. "Something isn't right."  
"Nonsense," Gibbs replied.  
"Muse's ship is empty, yet we didn't see them come ashore?" asked Jack. "They're here."  
"Nonsense," repeated Gibbs.  
There was a loud crash as something large fell through the trees above them and rolled down the bank, stopping at Jack's knees.  
It took him a minute to work out that the grubby bundle was a comatose William.  
"Bloody pirates!" he exclaimed.  
"Sparrow... so predictable."  
All of the pirates looked up to see Muse and his crew emerge from the trees.  
"To hell with you, Muse," said Jack roughly. "What'd ye do to him, eh?"  
Muse smiled innocently. "You think he's the worst of your problems? Pickle, bring her."  
Pickle emerged, grinning, pointing his pistol at Tara, who was gagged yet walking freely.  
"Tara!" shouted Jack.  
She looked at him, and waved sarcastically.  
"A funny one, this 'un," laughed Muse, taking Tara's arm.  
"Let go of her," said Jack, cocking his pistol.  
"I suggest you put those pistols away," said Muse, pulling out his own and sticking it into Tara's neck.  
Tara shook her head frantically.  
"Put them away," Muse repeated. "Tell him, Tara, dear."  
He slowly removed the gag, smiling contentedly as he moved his hand around her face.  
"I love you," Tara said to Jack.  
"Tell him to save you," said Muse, grinning.  
"I don't want him to," said Tara, and she turned back to Jack. "Don't put your guns down. Don't give up. You can kill these guys no sweat. Don't worry about me."  
Muse's face was an odd purple colour.  
"Tara..." Jack began.  
"I love y-" she began.  
BANG.  
Time seem to slow down as Muse pulled the trigger. Tara's eyes widened in shock, and her mouth opened slightly. Then her knees buckled, she slumped a little lower, her arms fell limply back. She bent back a bit, revealing the small red dot on her chest.  
Then she fell, rolling down the bank, her hair everywhere.  
She landed beside Will, flat on her face, her hair hiding her.  
Jack knew she was dead.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Another short chapter. Sorry guys. Please review! 


	28. Beyond The Grave

Rachel Sparrow, you actually scared me with that review... hides. Lol. It's okay, you'll see...  
  
Chapter 28....  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"I'll kill you, Muse," said Jack.  
Then the fight began, with pirates from either side running towards each other, engaging in sword fighting. Jack tried to run through up to Muse, but Pickle blocked his way, and Jack began fighting with him.  
"Yer past yer time, Sparrow," snarled Pickle, turning a full circle and clashing swords with Jack.  
"Don't ye dare talk to me like that," Jack cried back, kicking Pickle's sword away.  
Pickle cried out as he fell to the ground. Jack raised his sword above him.  
"Nah, nah," begged Pickle.  
Jack stabbed him in the chest, feeling relieved as Pickle's blood spurted out. He turned his eyes back on the lifeless and motionless Tara. Will had come around, and was kneeling over her. Sorrow filled Jack's head. He let out a low moan of grief.  
"Jack... yer always were... too sentimental," sneered a voice from behind him.  
Jack turned to see Muse, holding a pistol and pointing it at Jack.  
"A-ha," he muttered.  
"Jack, Jack," scoffed Muse.  
"Ye going to kill me?" asked Jack, a small grim smile playing at the edges of his mouth. "Well, go ahead, take yer best shot, I'm dyin' inside anyhow."  
Muse let out a low cackle. "Ye know, when I handed her o'er to ye, I thought I was handing her into weeks o' mental torture."  
Jack let out a low hiss. She had gone through mental torture, and he knew it, and it hurt him deep inside.  
"I knew she would fall for ye," Muse continued idly. "But I didn't know ye'd fall for her."  
"I already had. Why else would I go after her?" asked Jack, feeling weak.  
Muse grinned, revealing his brown teeth. "Where did we go wrong, Jack?"  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "I always had a problem with first mates."  
Muse cackled. "I didn't like sailing under yer command."  
Jack grinned. "Nah."  
  
Will was warm and disorientated. He had waken up beside a figure which had to be Tara, and was currently crouched over her slim body, trying to bring her around.  
"Tara!" he whispered. "Tara!"  
Nothing. He grabbed her neck, groping for a pulse.  
"Tara!" he gasped.  
  
"We could stand here fer hours, Jack," Muse said.  
Jack shrugged. "Yer crew are being killed by me men."  
"And yet not one o' them has come to the aide of their cap'n."  
"That's because we're over 'ere," Jack replied coldly, gesturing to the fight which was quite a way away.  
"Ye know, yer've become awfully borin'," Muse smiled. "No wisecracks, no ill-conceived escape attempts... not even that mad spark in yer eyes. Yer've lost it."  
Jack closed his eyes. He wished for death, longed for it, pined for it. Tara had only been dead for five minutes and already it seemed like an age to him.  
"Fine... any last quips?" asked Muse, cocking the gun.  
Jack remained silent.  
"Say goodbye then," said Muse.  
"Goodbye," said a familiar voice.  
Muse and Jack both turned to stare at the pistol pointed at Muse's head. Because holding the pistol... was Tara Waller.  
Tara closed her eyes and fired. Jack watched as Muse's head exploded into a mass of dark gore, splattering the ground. Muse dropped to the floor.  
Jack looked at Tara, who had her eyes closed and was very pale, yet very much alive. He pulled her close, and she buried her face in his shoulder.  
"I killed him... I killed him..." she whispered madly.  
"It's okay," said Jack, stroking her hair, feeling its warmth.  
She looked up into his face, and saw that his eyes were sparkling with tears.  
"Why are you crying?" she asked.  
"You're dead," he replied simply.  
A grin spread slowly across her face. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a gold medallion.  
"Holy Jesus," whispered Jack, watching it glint in her hand. "But how did ye know...?"  
"Everyone knows the story of the Black Pearl, and the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow," she smiled, slipping it back into her pocket.  
"Ah, luv," he whispered, kissing her gently.  
Will arrived, grubby and scratched and yet grinning broadly. He cleared his throat, and Tara and Jack sprang apart.  
"We've won," said Will, eying the mess that was Muse.  
Tara smiled, and gave Will a hug. "Oh, my friend."  
"Hey- yer a taken woman now," said Jack with a smile.  
Will and Tara smiled, and stepped apart.  
"Come along," said Jack, taking Tara's right arm with his left and Will's left arm with his right, "I think we got a curse to lift."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Not the end! Reviews most appreciated! 


	29. The Happy Couple

Thanks for the reviews :-). Rachel Sparrow, look at chapter 26 ;-). And here it is guys, chapter 29...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack and Tara walked hand-in-hand at the front of the line of pirates heading into the caves. Occasionally they would glance at and smile to each other, as though they shared a private joke.  
Tara felt safe and warm leaning against him.  
"Look at the 'appy couple," grinned Will, who was stomping along behind them.  
"Just because ye're missin' Elizabeth," Jack smirked back, reaching behind and ruffling Will's hair affectionately.  
"Aye, I am that," Will said, suddenly quiet and thoughtful.  
They entered the caves. Tara felt the temperature around them dip.  
"Up here, luv," said Jack, and they walked up to beside the chest.  
The rest of the pirates gathered below, looking up.  
"Will this hurt?" asked Tara suspiciously.  
Jack kicked the lid off the chest. "Er... maybe a little bit, luv."  
He pulled out a small dagger. Tara dropped his hand and took an instinctive step back.  
"I don't think I can, Jack," she said quietly.  
"All 'tis is a small scratch on yer hand, luv," said Jack.  
"Why can't you do it?" asked Tara as Jack handed her the knife.  
"How could I cut you?" asked Jack, smiling softly.  
He pressed the coin and the knife into her hand, and wrapped her fingers around it.  
"When yer ready, just move the dagger," he said.  
She held her hands over the chest, holding the dagger with a trembling grip.  
"I love you," Jack whispered, leaning over and kissing her lips.  
He yelped in pain as suddenly she bit down hard on his bottom lip... he tasted blood and jumped back, and saw that she had sliced her hand and the curse was lifted.  
"I'm sorry," she said, looking at the thin trickle of blood down his chin.  
"I'm okay... look at yer hand! How hard did ye cut?" Jack replied, seeing the steady gush of blood from the gash on her hand.  
Will ran up, peeling off his shirt. He wadded it together and pressed it onto Tara's hand.  
"Eh?" asked Jack, wiping his mouth.  
"If she loses too much blood she'll pass out," Will replied, shivering, his tanned chest bare now.  
"Thank you," said Tara, kissing his cheek lightly.  
Jack slipped his arm around Tara's shoulders.  
"I thought I'd lost you," he whispered, suddenly teary and emotional.  
Will led the rest of the pirates out of the caves, leaving Jack and Tara alone.  
"I'll never leave you," replied Tara simply, as they hugged.  
She was sobbing in his arms now. They stood for a long time, until Tara laughed suddenly.  
"What?" asked Jack.  
"This is stupid. We're alive, fit and healthy. Why the hell are we crying?"  
He grinned. "Yer right."  
He pulled her face to his, and they kissed warmly.  
"I'll always love you," she said.  
"I hear that," he grinned, slipped an arm around her shoulders, and steered her outside.  
The sun had set, and it was a warm, pleasant night, the sky alight with millions of twinkling stars and a large moon.  
"This is so beautiful," said Tara as they walked down to the Pearl.  
Jack smiled. "Isn't it?"  
As they neared the ship, all of the crew cheered loudly and the guns were fired, the shots blowing up in the sky, reflected beautifully in the water.  
"Wow," whispered Tara.  
"Welcome home," said Jack, as they climbed aboard.  
"Home?" asked Tara, sitting on the side.  
He wrapped his arms around her neck. "Home. This is yours so long as it is mine."  
Will had taken command, lifting the anchor and turning the ship. They began to move.  
"Home; it sounds nice," said Tara.  
She giggled as Jack kissed her.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Not the end my friends. Jack has got something to ask Tara... 


	30. Jack Pops The Question

Chapter **30**... oooh who thought I would last this long?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"To us," said Jack, unscrewing the bottle of rum.  
Tara looked at him. They were alone on deck- the rest of the crew were sleeping- and they were sitting on the floor with their backs to the wheel platform.  
"To us," she replied, taking a deep swig of her own bottle.  
He slipped an arm around her slender shoulders. "Who would have thought that we would be sitting here? I mean... us. The odds were always against us."  
She fiddled absently with one of the beads in his hair. "It was _meant_ to happen."  
"You believe in all that fate and destiny stuff?" asked Jack, holding her tenderly.  
She nodded. "It seems stupid."  
"Not at all," he said, his eyes twinkling. "Though, with everything against us, maybe we were meant to be."  
"What is this- philosophical Jack?" she joked.  
He smiled. Then they kissed, completely entwined, until Tara pulled away to have another sip of rum, eying Jack coyly.  
"Listen, Tara," said Jack, seriously. "I 'ave a question for ye."  
"Oh?" she asked, her heart rate quickening as she realised what it must be.  
"Will yer marry me?" he asked.  
There was a tense silence. Tara stood up, and walked to the side, looking into the dark water they were moving over.  
"I wasn't expecting this," she whispered, gripping the side to stop herself fainting.  
He was silent, still waiting for her answer.  
"Well..." she muttered.  
She thought of her father, Sir Waller, the great rich sailor, who were certainly not appreciate this match. She thought of her mother, dead for too long, who had been against couples so different. She thought of Lieutenant Gillette, waiting for her hand in marriage.  
So many reasons not to do it.  
So she made her mind up.  
"I will," she said.  
He ran to her, and scooped her up into his arms, twisting her around and around and around.  
  
Tara opened her eyes. She was in her bed on the ship, warm and safe beneath the covers.  
She groaned. She had had such a lovely dream...  
Or had it been real?  
"I'm getting _married_," she whispered, excitement filling her.  
She sat up, and slipped out of the bed. She saw something glitter on the desk, and on closer inspection, she saw that it was a gold ring, with a tiny diamond. Also there was Jack's golden sparrow.  
She smiled, slipping the ring on her finger and the sparrow around her neck. Then she went into the bathroom to dress, and saw a beautiful dress waiting for her. The top was white, with a low neck of white mesh, the arms also of the mesh. The skirt was mid-thigh length and black. There were some black stockings and some cute little boots.  
She smiled as she dressed, the feeling that she was floating three feet above ground not fading. She fixed her hair back into a long tail and beamed at her reflection.  
The door into her cabin opened, and she stepped out of the bathroom to see Will standing there, his eyes filled with compassion.  
"Will!" she exclaimed, flying to him, and hugging him.  
"Jack just told us," Will said, holding her tightly. "Congratulations."  
"Oh, Will, I've never been so happy," Tara smiled.  
He took her arm. "Coming to see your proud fiancé?" he asked.  
She nodded.  
  
Jack leaned lazily against the wheel, his mind muddled in its happy mood and the bright hot sunshine. Below him the crew were at work, occasionally grinning up at him. It was typical of them to share his moods- and today they were ecstatic.  
He smiled. Life was perfect. Well, almost.  
He shook this thought from his head as Tara's cabin door swung open and Will appeared, holding the arm of Jack's fair fiancée.  
"Tara!" he shouted, running down to her.  
Her face positively lit up at the sight of him. Will grinned as they became knotted together. The crew cheered.  
"All right, ye scallywags," grinned Jack, pulling away from Tara. "Back ter work!"  
"I love you," whispered Tara.  
He kissed her again, more tenderly this time. "I love you too."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay. There is a dark secret to be revealed in the next chapter... or maybe the one after? It depends. Anyway, put it like this... this story will **_not_** have a happy ending... 


	31. Jack's Story

Chapter 31. Almost finished now sniffs. Though I do have plans for a sequel.  
  
The day turned cloudy, dark and cold. Tara found warmth in Jack's arms; they sat curled up together in the crow's nest.  
"Will can be yer best man," Tara smiled, fiddling with his hair again. "And I guess Elizabeth can be my flower girl."  
Jack looked at her, deciding not to interrupt her happy planning.  
"I must have a beautiful dress. Oh, it'll be perfect. White, or maybe cream, long floating job, pearls and frills, net sleeves, made of silk. Do you think?" she asked.  
He jerked at being asked his opinion. "Luv, I don't think I'm a good 'un to ask about fashion. Ye could come dressed in a potato sack and yer'd still be gorgeous."  
She wrinkled her nose. "I would not get married in a potato sack."  
He pecked her cheek.  
"I wonder if my father will give me away?" she asked. Suddenly she was sad. "I wonder if he'll even come..."  
Jack held her tighter as tears spilled down her face like tiny diamonds.  
"Don't cry, luv," he whispered.  
"I can't help it," she sniffed. "I don't mean to. It's just that Father wants me to marry Gillette, and I know my mother would have hated it..."  
She paused as Jack stiffened. She looked slowly up at him, his features contorted in sadness, his eyes deep in remembrance.  
"Jack?" she asked, her voice low and serious.  
He was still silent, his eyes glazed over.  
"Jack... my mother..." she whispered, trying to establish a connection, yet finding none.  
Jack let go of her abruptly, and stood up, facing away from her. She looked up at his back.  
"What do ye know about yer ma?" asked Jack suddenly.  
Tara pouted thoughtfully. "She was a sweet, yet rebellious spirit. She was very beautiful. Very beautiful."  
He nodded. "Aye."  
She stood up, and leaned against the side opposite him, staring at his form. "She died when I was two. A boating accident."  
She stared as he shook his head slowly.  
"A boating accident," she repeated hollowly, suddenly nervous.  
Dark clouds gathered overhead. Large raindrops hit Tara's forehead, making her lose hairs stick. Thunder crashed and lightning illuminated Jack's back.  
"A boating accident," Jack said suddenly. "I might've known that Sir Waller would've come up with something like that."  
"What are you... trying to say?" asked Tara, her mouth dry.  
"When ye were two, yer ma was fed up of yer pa's manipulative ways. She was a rebel, ye said that, and one day she decided that she couldn't take no more. So she grabbed ye and a few possessions and headed for the docks."  
Tara listened, confused. How did he know this? What difference did it make?  
"She never made it there," Jack said sadly.  
Tara's eyebrows rose. Was he implying that her mother had been murdered by her father?  
"W-what do you mean?" she asked weakly.  
"Yer father got there first, with a couple o' cronies. Ye were removed from her... and she was beaten to a pulp below the bridge."  
Tears poured silently down Tara's face. She might have spoken, if Jack had not continued his narrative.  
"She escaped- a miracle, as they probably planned ter kill 'er. Anyway, she managed to barter passage across ter Tortuga... and she spent three days and three nights there before she died."  
"How do you know this?" breathed Tara.  
He didn't turn around. "Because it was me that pulled her beaten, bloody form off of that ship on the first morning. She was so beautiful, all blonde curls and blue eyes..."  
Tara had a feeling that she was not going to like the next part at all.  
"I took her to the inn where I was staying. Washed her, cleaned her... she told me her story. Told me of a little girl she had left behind. She loved ye so much. She told me her name was Laurie... that was all I ever knew her as. We spent the day together, mainly talking. I felt like I could open up to 'er completely. She was so pretty, so free.... That night, I left her with a kiss..."  
Tara gasped painfully. So Jack had courted her mother? She could think of no words to describe the pain.  
"The next day, she found me with me crew. Seems she had worked out that I was a pirate, though not me proper identity, so to speak. She thought of me as Jack, just as I thought of her as Laurie. Anyway, we spent the whole day together again. The chemistry... was overwhelming. Everything about her was perfect. When you looked into her eyes... you could become lost. That night we... got together... you could call it that. The next day, the third and last day... I woke up next to her... and I felt... just happy. We went up onto the cliffs... did the usual stuff... pledged to love each other forever. I promised to help her find ye.... Anyway... we spent another night together... and then I woke up the next day... and she was gone."  
Jack's shoulders trembled a little bit. Tara was angry. How dare he keep this information from her? And how could she ever marry a man who had been with her mother?  
"Did you love her?" blurted out Tara coldly.  
He nodded.  
"Why are you crying?" snapped Tara bitterly. "You saw her alive... alive..."  
He took a shuddering breath. "I haven't finished yet. I saw her later that day..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Uh-oh. That's bad, right? Please review! 


	32. The End Of Jack's Story

Chapter 32… sobs. I know, I'm weird.

------------------------------------------------------

Jack's Story

            "Where is she?" he muttered, half to himself, as Gibbs led him up to the Pearl.

            Gibbs shrugged. "No idea. But a mighty rich-looking ship just left harbour. We need to snag the loot. That'll cheer ye up, Jack."

            Jack nodded numbly as they climbed aboard. Jack was oblivious to his surroundings, and soon they were hot in pursuit of a small trade ship. Jack's thoughts were on Laurie. He loved her, and he needed to find her.

            He jerked at the sound of canon fire. They were there, anchored beside the trade ship.

            "Hold yer fire!" he shouted suddenly. "Just board the ship and take what yer want. We've no need to hurt anyone, savvy?"

            His men muttered their reply, drew their swords, and climbed aboard. Jack followed half-heartedly.

            There was some sort of party on deck. Young women in frilly gowns and young men in stiff collars were dancing to the music of a small band. They stopped and gasped at the sight of Jack and his crew. A pretty young woman with red hair fainted dramatically.

            "Everybody stay calm," said Jack in a bored voice, "we're taking all o' yer loot."

            "I think not," said a tall, beanpole of a man with curly brown hair.

            He pulled a small pistol from his inside pocket. At that exact same moment, all of the crew of the Pearl whipped out their much larger pistols and pointed them at the party.

            "Ye want to put that thing away, lad?" Jack asked.

            He scowled, but dropped his pistol to the floor.

            "That's better," said Jack. He turned to Gibbs. "Ye and the rest of the crew take this lot down into the brig. I'll search the deck."

            Gibbs nodded, and he and the rest of Jack's men disappeared with the party. Jack began to search, but jerked at the sound of his own name.

            "Captain Jack Sparrow."

            It was a low, deep voice which had spoken. Jack looked up to see a small figure standing a few metres away. He was dressed in a baggy shirt, a frayed waistcoat, and loose-fitting black trousers tucked into heavy boots. A large black hat hid his face and his hair. He was holding a curved sword.

            "Aye?" asked Jack.

            "I challenge ye ter a swordfight. They say that yer one o' the best."

            "Aye," agreed Jack, drawing his sword, figuring that a good fight might make him feel better.

            They leapt together, their swords making a loud clang. They didn't move for a moment, Jack marvelling at the tiny hands holding his opponent's sword. Then, suddenly, his opponent kicked his sword away, and kicked Jack in the gut, making him fall to the floor.

            "I win," said Jack's opponent, throwing his sword to the ground.

            He walked over to where Jack was sitting awkwardly on the deck, and squatted down beside him.

            A terrible mistake.

            Jack pulled out a dagger from his belt and pushed it into his opponent's gut. He gasped in pain.

            Except it wasn't a he.

            It was a she.

            The opponent gave a definitely female gasp. Jack's blood ran cold as she spoke again.

            "Why didn't you tell me who you were, Jack?"

            With those words, she slumped against him. He pulled off her hat and let out a low moan as her long blonde curls blew free, and her beautiful face was revealed. Her wide blue eyes were wet with tears, her red lips slightly parted, her head rolling freely on her neck.

            Laurie was dead.

            "Laurie," Jack whispered, holding her dead body close to his. "Laurie."

            And Jack Sparrow began to cry.

End Of Jack's Story

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So… there it is. How will Tara react? Please review!


	33. Tara's Reaction

I am SO sorry that I haven't updated this for sooo long. Perhaps I owe you an explanation. Okay, here's the brief information- got a boyfriend, fell in love, got dumped, still in love. I'm dealing with it. Anyway, I'm back :D  
  
-------------------------  
  
Tara was numb. All she could do was gasp. Her heart was racing, her eyes wet with unspilled tears.  
  
"Do you know," asked Jack in a broken voice, "do you know how much it hurts to kill someone you love?"  
  
"I'm going home," Tara said harshly. "Take me home."  
  
Jack was making no noise except sobbing.  
  
"And if you don't..." said Tara, "if you don't, I'll kill you. I swear I'll kill you. I never want to see you again."  
  
Jack spun around then, his face streaked with kohl. "Please. Tara, please, no."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"More than you loved my mother?"  
  
"Oh, Tara..."  
  
He turned away again.  
  
"I don't love you," Tara said acidly, then she swung her legs over the side and climbed down onto the deck. She ran into her cabin and cried herself to sleep.  
  
---------  
  
Extremely short, I know. But I'm writing the next chapter now, so it'll be up later tonight/tomorrow morning. 


	34. The End

"Jack, Jack, she's leaving now."  
  
It was a warm day. The Pearl was docked a mile or so from Port Royal, and Will was standing beside Jack, who was leaning against the wheel.  
  
"So?" asked Jack, pretending to be careless.  
  
"Jack, I don't know what happened between you, but I do know that she loves you still. If you say something you can win her back now, you don't have to lose her."  
  
"I do, William. I deserve to," Jack said slowly, his eyes narrow.  
  
Will sighed. "Fine. Fine. I'm going back to Port Royal too, Jack. I need to make it up with Elizabeth."  
  
Jack shook his friend's hand. "Good luck, mate. Here's hoping I see ye soon."  
  
"I hope so," said Will.  
  
Tara walked out on deck. She was wearing a plain dress, her hair fixed neatly back. She didn't look at Jack, and walked straight over to the little rowing boat, climbing in with her back to Jack. Will followed, and climbed in, looking pointedly at Jack.  
  
Jack knew that this was his last chance to keep Tara.  
  
He lost it.  
  
Will cut the rope. And the boat began its journey to shore.  
  
Taking Tara, his love, with it.  
  
THE END  
  
----------  
  
Yes, it is a sad ending. But I do have plans for a sequel featuring both of the main characters. 


End file.
